


A Perfect Fit

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Human Experimentation, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), No Sambucky in first chapter, Recreational Drug Use, Sambucky comes later, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: "I’ve got plans for him.”“What kind of plans are we talking?”Nick raised an eyebrow. “Let’s just say, a woman that has been dead for a long time told me I’d find Sam. Now that I have, well...I’m not gonna let her down. The time is ticking, Romanoff. I want him here.”“...Yes, Director.”





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Nick, I’m proud of you. You’re doing good work.” The woman in front of Nick kissed his forehead gently. “But it’s only a matter of time until you’re gonna be the one calling the shots. You’re gonna have to make a decision, Nick.” _

_ Nick sighed heavily, nodding once. “I understand.” _

_ She smiled. “But you don’t, sweetie.” She turned her head, her grey, dreadlocked hair appearing stark white in the light. “But you will. When you do, you’ll need someone to have your back.” _

_ “You have my back.” _

_ “Oh, sweetie.” She put her hand over her mouth as she went into a coughing fit. When she removed her hand, there was blood staining her fingers. “I’m not gonna be there when it happens.” _

_ “Wait, I’ll go get a doctor.” Nick moved to stand up, stepping away from her hospital bed. _

_ “Stay with me, Nick.” She tugged at his sleeve. “No use postponing the inevitable. But I don’t want to be alone. I have to tell you.” _

_ Nick stopped. “Yes, Nana,” he said after a few moments. He sat back down. “I’m listening.” _

_ “You’ll need someone, and I want that to be someone who knows fear.” She placed her wrinkly hand over Nick’s heart. “But is not bothered by it. Who has the heart to be afraid of precisely no one, not even you.” She closed her eyes, letting her hand fall to her side. _

_ Nick grabbed her hand. “I promise Nana. I will,” he said quietly, just as the machine flatlined and his Nana was gone for good. _

* * *

 

“Paper or plastic?” a grocer greeted Nick warmly, a nametag reading ‘ _ HELLO, MY NAME IS Sam’ _ clipped to his orange vest.

“Paper,” Nick mumbled, answering his S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued phone. “This is Director Fury. Yes.”

“Excuse me, we don’t have all day!” a gruff, masculine voice shouted, pounding his fist on the sales counter behind Nick. “Could you hurry it up? Damn colored folks too busy talking while good Americans try to get some food.”

Nick looked over at the man next to him. “Hold on, I’ll call you back,” he said to the Agent on the phone.

“Just one moment, Director.” Sam stepped away from his place behind the register, standing in front of the pissed off giant at all of five-foot-nothing. He crossed his thin arms. “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“Excuse me?” The Giant cracked his knuckles.

“Leave,” Sam repeated, his voice even. “Now, preferably. We don’t tolerate that kind of talk here.”

“What did you just say to me, you damn ni...” His face paled as Sam continued to stare at the giant, his hands moving to his hips. He swallowed hard. “You have a good day, son.”

“My name is Sam.”

“Sam.” He seemed shaken up, all of a sudden.

“Have a good day, sir. I’ll take your cart.” Sam placed his hands on the cart and moved it behind the register. “Sorry about the wait, Director. That’s gonna be $37.82. Do you have a membership with us?”

His eyes flashed with something unexpected for just a second, and Nick took a step back. He was almost sure he missed it, and he brushed it off, paying with his membership rewards and taking his bags. “Have a good day.”

“And you as well, Director.”

* * *

 

“Good evening, Director Fury.”

“I’m gonna need you to cut the bullshit. I asked for Agent Romanoff.” Nick focused his harsh, one-eyed gaze on the secretary. “I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes Director.”

Nick walked into his office where Natasha was sitting in his chair, waiting for him.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” One side of Natasha’s mouth lifted into an easy smirk. “Gonna scare the poor thing to death.”

“I’m sure I will. She probably isn’t used to having a black man for a boss.” Nick shrugged his shoulder, handing Natasha a manila envelope from inside his trench coat. “Your Assignment.”

Natasha opened up the envelope. “Oh, he’s cute,” she commented, taking out the photo. It was of a thin black man, smiling cheerfully. “Sam Wilson, huh? What do you want to know?”

“Everything. I saw something in his eyes yesterday. I need answers. That isn’t a normal grocer.” Fury didn’t go into why he was having Natasha look into him specifically, but he knew her eyes would see all. Maybe Nick had actually found what he’d been looking for since his promotion.

“Give me a week. I'll have everything.” Natasha stood, taking the manila envelope with her, and left the office.

* * *

 

“Hello and welcome to Lauer’s Supermarket and Bakery. Would you like to set up an account with us?” Sam focused his 1000-watt smile on Natasha, showing off the adorable gap between his teeth. He knew what parts of him charmed people, and used it to his advantage.

“I already have one.” Natasha pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled shyly. “It should be under the last name ‘Milano.’ Aria Milano.”

Sam nodded, typing something into the computer in front of him. “Alright.” He licked his lips. “Is it going to be paper or plastic today?”

“I actually brought my own bag.” Natasha held out a recyclable bag, her fingers brushing Sam’s when he took it. “Hey, um...” She looked down at Sam’s nametag, playing embarrassed. “Maybe you’d want to go for coffee sometime?”

Sam held out her bags, placing the receipt in her palm. “Love to. Call me.” He smiled again, and Natasha nodded, all bright smile and blushing cheeks. She turned over the receipt and looked at the series of numbers written down.

“See you around, Sam.”

“I’m sure you will.” Sam winked at Natasha as she walked away.

* * *

 

Natasha ran her fingers through dyed blonde hair, crossing her legs when Sam approached her. She knew men, and it wasn’t hard to pinpoint Sam’s type.  _ Cross your legs, make yourself small,  _ she remembered the women who trained her in The Red Room saying.

Natasha’s goal during her time there had always been to make the men fall in love before she killed them. It was what made her notorious.

“You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” Sam smiled. He was dressed nicely, a dark blue henley with the first two buttons undone, revealing a hint of his smooth chest, and dark jeans. He knew how to please the eye, that was for sure.

“Not at all.” Natasha smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m really glad you came.”  _ Bashful and sweet. Overly grateful,  _ Natasha thought to herself.  _ Stroke his ego. _

“How about we go someplace a little bit nicer? A beautiful girl like you deserves better than a date at a coffee shop.”

“Really?” Natasha smiled. “How do I know you’re not gonna just take me back to your place?”

“I’m a gentleman, Aria.” He chuckled, and the sound made Natasha’s heart warm. “Come on. I’m good for it, don’t worry.” He held out his hand. “I promise you’ll love it.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Natasha took his hand and walked with him, squeezing his hand gently.

True to his word, Sam was the perfect gentleman. He took Natasha down to the lake, buying Natasha the best flatbread sub she had ever had and then feeding birds with her. He didn’t even flinch when a red-breasted falcon landed on his shoulder, instead he fed it a slice of meat with a light greeting of, “Hey Redwing.” He even let Natasha pet him, to her surprise and slight fear.

This man knew how to charm.

That was  _ most likely _ why Natasha found herself insisting on going back to Sam’s apartment, feigning innocence until she had him pressed up against the door, pinning Sam’s wrists on either side of him. She trailed kisses down Sam’s neck, relishing the heavy puffs of breath in her ear.

“Didn’t really paint you as the type of girl who does this on the first date.” Sam breathed heavily, Natasha’s hands fumbling with his belt and tossing it aside. She tugged down his zipper, smirking.

“I’ll show you exactly what kind of girl am.” She pulled Sam’s shirt over his head and then tossed across the room. “Bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, trailing behind Natasha with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Natasha pushed him down, smirking at Sam. “Give me a second, you’ll see what a girl like me has in store for you.” She walked out of the room, searching inside of her purse for her strap-on dildo. She put it on and then walked back into the room, her hands on her hips.

“...Shit,” Sam breathed when he saw her.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow up at Sam. “You scared?”

Sam shook his head. “Not a chance.” He sat up and grabbed onto Natasha’s wrist, pulling her down for another kiss. 

* * *

 

“Your report.” Natasha tossed a folder onto Nick’s desk, complete with pictures of Sam’s home, Redwing, and anything else she felt he needed to know. “So, are you gonna tell me why you had me dig all this up on a recent college graduate and grocer? Sure, the details are interesting, but the only thing unique about him is how he—”

“Doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything? Yeah, I noticed,” Nick cut her off. “I want Sam in my office within the hour. Talk to the secretary and make it happen. I’ve got plans for him.”

“What kind of plans are we talking?”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Let’s just say, a woman that has been dead for a long time told me I’d find Sam. Now that I have, well...I’m not gonna let her down. The time is ticking, Romanoff. I want him here.”

“...Yes, Director.” She rolled her eyes at him and walked off with her hands on her hips. “Hey, Delaney, we’re gonna need Sam Wilson here in an hour,” she told the woman at the front desk. She had straight hair and bronzed skin, along with a tattoo on her shoulder in Hindi, her native language.

Delaney licked her lips and smiled at Natasha. “I’ll have him here in thirty minutes, tops.”

“That’s my girl.” Natasha winked at her.

Fortunately for everyone, Delaney had Sam there in fifteen. He hung out at her desk, complimenting her soft hair as he ran his fingers through it. “You are such a beautiful girl,” he breathed, his hand brushing her cheek. “You should really let me take you out someti—”

“Samuel Wilson.” Natasha walked into the room, her hands on her wide hips. “The Director wishes to see you.”

“Aria?” Sam recognized her instantly despite the red hair, a puzzled look on his face. “You look...different,” he remarked. “Never did leave me your number. You’d think making you cum three times would be enough to get a guy a second date.”

Natasha blushed, pointedly ignoring the way Delaney’s jaw dropped. “Well, it’s not.” She turned her back to Sam, walking to Fury’s office.

“Oh, it’s not?” Sam fell into step beside her, keeping his hands respectably to himself. “Give me another chance and I can guarantee that I’ll beat my record.”

Natasha turned away from Sam, although the idea did pique her interest. “Not happening.” She opened up the door to Fury’s office. “Have fun with tall, dark and scary.”

“Scary?” Sam laughed at her. “I’ll get back to you about that date.”

“In your dreams.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh Ari, you know me so well.”

“That’s not my name.” Natasha grinned and shut the door.

* * *

 

“I’d like to introduce you all to Sam Wilson.” Nick stepped aside, revealing the man in question. He was dressed to the nines, wearing a pinstriped long sleeve and black pants, all put together with a set of black suspenders. “He is my new assistant.”

Sam glanced at everyone in the room, reading their reactions. Everyone seemed more or less indifferent to Nick’s choice, except for one. He was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with the blond next to him, his eyes full of suspicion.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Sam nodded to each person in the room. They were all agents under Nick Fury, specifically under the AVENGERS initiative: they were among the most trusted and most powerful of all S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

The first face, one Sam had gotten to know quite intimately, was Natasha Romanoff. Loyal, if only because she felt as if she had something to prove.

Next to her, Clint Barton. Overseer of the AVENGERS, occasional participant, but only if his wife gives him permission.

Sticking close to his side were the twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They were two years younger than him, and rose quickly through the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. via Clint.

Sam turned his head slightly, his eyes landed on the two men to Wanda’s right. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, and it was apparent that most of the AVENGERS believed they were fucking. That was one sandwich Sam would love to be in between. They were both large, their thick muscles nearly begging for Sam’s attention. Steve and James, although the latter went by Bucky. Weird nickname, but Sam wasn’t one for judging, especially when the person in question was as hot as Bucky was.

Next to them was a robot...android...thing.

_ Vision,  _ Sam’s mind supplied helpfully. Created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, who were casual members of the AVENGERS, but not official agents.

Thor Odinson was currently in Asgard.

“I should really start my work. See you all around.” Sam made eye contact with Natasha and winked before grabbing a clipboard and walking into his office. Just as Nick had warned him about, there was a mountain of paperwork waiting for him. It was his responsibility to process and ensure the safety of the meta-humans the AVENGERS were responsible for rescuing. “Successor to Lorna Dane...Nahla Ahmed,” he mumbled to himself, reading off the first enhanced human in an infinitely long list. He looked to his left, at the list of AVENGERS and their respective specialties and abilities. Steve would be a good idea, considering that he was good with children, but Bucky tagged along anywhere Steve went.

_ ‘For his protection,’  _ the document quoted Bucky. Sam rolled his eyes, but chose Steve anyway.

“Director?” He paged Nick. “For the Polaris assignment, my recommendation is Captain America and The Winter Soldier.”

_ “I’ll consider it,”  _ Nick responded.

“Of course, Director,” Sam said in affirmative. He began to read through the next document, before a knock at the door caught his attention.

“Sam?” The voice was unfamiliar to his ears, but when he looked up, he immediately recognized tall, blond, and handsome. “Hi there. I’m Steve.” His blue eyes twinkled when he smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back.

“Yeah. I’ve got your file.” He gestured to his left. “Got something to tell me, Steve?”

“Not anything in particular.” Steve shrugged, but the look in his eyes was unmistakable. Steve wanted him, plain and simple.

“I’m sure. I’d say the way you’re looking at me now is a little unprofessional, Agent Rogers. Or should I call you Captain? You are my superior, after all.” Sam leaned onto his right hand, his expression teasing. “What do you think?”

“Steve’s fine for now. You can call me Captain once I’ve earned the title.”

Sam crossed his arms. “And how are you gonna do that?”

“Do you have a set time for when your shift ends?”

“After this paperwork is finished. But I am technically on-call at all times.” Sam shrugged. “You know how it is.”

“Well, how about...” He took a pen out of his pocket, then reached out and held Sam’s hand. He wrote a sequence of ten numbers on Sam’s palm, and Sam grinned. He loved this new job already. It came with a steady income, flexible hours, and the hottest coworkers he’d ever had. The fact that he was on his way to sleeping with two of said coworkers was just icing on the cake. “You give me a call once that paperwork is finished. I promise you’ll get a good reason to call me Captain.” Steve leaned forward, his hand still holding Sam’s.

“Steve.”

Sam looked toward where the voice was coming from, his expression casual. Standing at the door was Bucky, his hair pulled back into a messy bun. “Hi there.” Sam smiled, but it was returned with a single suspicious glance before his gaze was on Steve once again.

“Mission debriefing,” he stated. “The both of us are needed in Fury’s office.”

Steve turned to Sam. “I’ll be waiting for that call,” he told him with a sly grin, before letting go of his hand. “Okay, Buck, let’s go.”

Sam watched them leave, continuing his work. The next was just an irritating letter from Secretary Ross about sending the AVENGERS to apprehend a group of protesters in Harlem, the place Sam was born. The words  _ savage  _ and  _ their kind  _ stuck out to Sam, and he attached a brief note to the document along with the required summary.

_ How many times has this guy told you that you’re “different” from the black people he is trying to silence? _

_ -S.W. _

“Leaving sassy notes already? You’ll fit right in.” Natasha sat on Sam’s desk, making herself comfortable.

“So your name’s Natasha, huh?” Sam questioned. “I’ve called girls the wrong name before, but not because they gave me an alias.”

“First time for everything, don’t you think?” One side of Natasha’s mouth quirked upward. “Are you mad that I lied to you for my mission, Sam? Do you not want me anymore?” she teased.

“No man in his right mind would refuse a woman like you. Although I must say, red looks good on you. Next time, though, try a little pink in your hair and call yourself Lucy. It has a nice touch to it.”

Both of them started laughing at the same time, the sound real and genuine. “Well, if you want a repeat of last time, I'm free tonight,” she offered. “Although the whole date pretense isn't necessary. I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Sam. I just like what you give me.”

“I actually may or may not have already made plans with Steve Rogers. Should I cancel?” he asked her, torn between his attraction to Natasha and his desire and interest in what Steve would do to him.

Natasha shook her head. “Wouldn't want you stepping on The Captain's toes. I like having you around, you know.” She licked her lips. “See if he'd be into recording it. I want to watch.”

“You just want to make sure that Steve isn't fucking me as good as you do.”

Natasha grinned, leaning forward and grabbing Sam by his collar. “And what if I do?” she asked, pulling Sam forward into a kiss. Her tongue trailed over Sam's bottom lip briefly and she cupped Sam's face, her nails digging into his cheeks. It hurt in just the way she knew Sam liked it, and he moaned into her mouth. Natasha bit his lip gently before pulling away. “It'll take them both to be able to fuck you like I do.” She winked and hopped off his desk. “Bye Shortie.” She waved, leaving his office.

Sam stared after her as she left, his breath coming out in rough pants.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there something you are hiding from me, Sam?”
> 
> “Not from you, no.” Sam smiled. “Not everything about me is in the file you had Agent Romanov gather. I will have everything you wish to know on your desk by tomorrow morning,” he assured him with a smile. “I want you to trust me, Director Fury. I have nothing to hide from you.” He gave Nick a friendly salute before he left his office, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling Steve.
> 
> “Sam?” Steve answered on the third ring, sounding winded.

Steve walked out of Nick’s office after the debriefing, frowning. “I really would’ve preferred spending my night doing something a lot more fun than mission prep,” he complained, looking at the file in his hands.

“Isn’t that a little unprofessional?” Bucky asked him. He had his arms crossed and was walking at his side, visibly more relaxed than he had been around Sam.

“Complaining?” Steve gave Bucky a disbelieving look. “You’re kidding me, right? You bitch all the time, Bucky. Sometimes to the Director’s face.”

“Not that,” Bucky disagreed. He crossed his arms. “I mean you. . .and the assistant.”

“Oh, Sam? Cute, isn’t he?” Steve grinned. “And quit being a hypocrite, alright? Because if I recall last night correctly, we’re both pretty fucking unprofessional. You’re just being jealous for no reason.” Steve threw an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not trying to replace you, Buck. You’re still my best guy. Promise.”

“. . .Whatever.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders, struggling to appear nonchalant. “You can do whatever you want. It’s not like I like him or anything. Actually, I hate Sam. Do whatever you want with him.”

“Oh, _that’s_ what this is about, huh?” Steve smirked at him. “You’ve got a crush on the new guy. Can’t blame you, honestly. He’s a looker.” Steve ran his tongue over his lips. “Think I’m stealing him away from you, Buck? I’ll share, don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

Bucky looked away. “Don’t be stupid.” He shrugged Steve’s arm off. “I don’t like him. I already told you, I hate him.”

“Well, if you wanted to hate-fuck Sam, then I’m sure if you turn on the Brooklyn charm it could happen. You know it’s irresistible,” Steve encouraged. “Seriously, Bucky. Live a little. You’re pissed off at me way too often to not have any other friends.”

“Steve—”

“Bucky.”

Bucky took the file out of Steve’s hand. “Whatever. You go on your date with Sam. I’ll handle the prep,” he told him, walking ahead.

“If he calls,” Steve reminded him. “Gotta wait for that. But for now, we can go back home and spend some time together, have a little fun,” He suggested. “Just you and me.”

Bucky slowed down a little, letting Steve catch up with him.

“You like that idea, huh?” Steve asked him, his mouth stretching into a wide grin. “What are we still doing here, then?”

“Your job, boys.” Natasha smirked at Steve and Bucky, closing the door to Sam’s office behind her. She eyed them both for a moment, noticing how Steve gave her a knowing look, almost seeming to be on the edge of laughter.

Bucky licked his lips. “Your lipstick is smudged,” he pointed out. “I suggest you fix that before Director Fury sees. Professionalism and all that.” He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her.

Natasha quickly fixed her lipstick, her cheeks blossoming with just a hint of pink. “I won’t tell Sam”—she looked at Bucky with a knowing smirk—“if you don’t tell Director Fury. Deal?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t get what you mean. I don’t have anything to hide from Sam,” he told her, crossing his arms stubbornly. “. . .But you don’t have to worry about me telling Fury, because I’m just a nice guy like that,” he said pointedly. Steve looked over at him with a smirk that mirrored Natasha’s.

“Yeah. . .” She rolled her eyes. “Definitely not because you like Sam. We’re not together, just so you know. He’s all yours, if you don’t mind sharing him once in awhile.” She shrugged her shoulders, nonchalant. “He’s a good fuck. Steve?”

“Hm?” Steve turned towards Natasha, giving her his full attention.

“He moans like a bitch in heat.” She gave him one last smirk before exiting the room.

Steve raised an eyebrow in interest. “She fucked him. . .” He hummed, licking his lips. “Didn’t expect to hear that, but I would pay good money to have seen it in action.”

“You’re being a whore again, Steve.”

“And you’re being jealous again, Bucky. Live a little. I may or may not have a date tonight with Sam, and if I get a second date then I promise I’ll try and bring up the idea of sharing.” He threw an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, leaning to whisper in his ear. “Isn’t that what you want? You can be such a subby little bitch sometimes, Buck. Want him to ride you while I pin you down, talk dirty right into your ear? Or would you like to take charge with him? Hold him down,” he breathed, still urging Bucky forward so they could both exit the building. “Fuck him nice and slow? I bet he would beg for it. And it would be so easy to break him because he’s such a tiny thing, we would have to be gentle if we double-teamed him. Would you want his mouth, or his ass?”

Bucky let out a shallow breath, already half hard at the image Steve was providing him with. He increased his pace, trying to get to the car without his obvious erection being spotted. He would actually die of embarrassment if that happened to him. “Fuck, I don’t know,” he breathed out, licking his dry lips. He looked at Steve as he entered the car. “Okay, I want him. But I’m not sure if I just want to fuck him. There’s something in his eyes, Steve. It...interests me. I want to know more about him. Date him,” he admitted.

“Is that so?” Steve beamed. “I really like the idea of you looking to get yourself a boyfriend. I really like him, though.” He frowned at the road as he started driving. “Would you be willing to share?”

“I’m still your best guy, aren’t I?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. “If that’s the case, you have your answer, Stevie.”

“Aww, c’mere.” Steve tried to kiss Bucky, but Bucky pushed his face away, making him look forward.

“Eyes on the road, Casanova.”

“Don’t be like that, Buck.” Steve grinned. “You know when you tease me, it only makes me want you even more.”

“Go fuck a rake.” Bucky turned his entire body away from Steve, instead thinking about Sam. He wondered what Sam would say if he asked him out. Bucky had a knack for being closed off and cold, sometimes even distant, but that didn’t stop him from wanting. What he had with Steve was great, and neither of them wanted anything more than what they were currently doing. They kissed, flirted, and had sex, but they had tried actually being together in the past, and it just hadn’t worked out. Bucky wanted more out of a relationship than Steve was willing to give.

* * *

 

“I see you have quite the sense of humor,” Nick pointed out, standing right behind Sam and looking over the files Sam had already finished. “And you work fast. Efficient,” he complimented. “You don’t complain about heavy workloads or long hours. What the hell were you doing at a superstore, Sam?”

“It’s quiet. Under the radar and I get to see a lot of people.” Sam shrugged, writing down a file summary and attaching to another stack of papers that he’d already read.

“But what you’re doing now is what you went to college for. This is what you were meant to do. You’ve got the experience to back it up. What is the real reason you hadn’t been in this business already?” he pressed, looking for answers. Sam had secrets, without a doubt. There was something he was hiding, something big. Nick had to know exactly what he’d been through that allowed him to terrify a man more than twice his size with just his eyes.

“Networking,” Sam answered easily. “Didn’t have the connections. I was closed off in college, spent too much time making sure I was getting perfect grades and not enough trying to find the connections to get the job I needed.” He closed another file, standing up. “Do you have any more work for me today, Director Fury?”

“No, I do not. Keep your phone on. I’ll call you if you’re needed.” Nick nodded, looking over at the stacks of papers with notes attached them with an acute amount of awe. Sam was impressive. Too impressive to be natural. “Is there something you are hiding from me, Sam?”

“Not from you, no.” Sam smiled. “Not everything about me is in the file you had Agent Romanov gather. I will have everything you wish to know on your desk by tomorrow morning,” he assured him with a smile. “I want you to trust me, Director Fury. I have nothing to hide from you.” He gave Nick a friendly salute before he left his office, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling Steve.

 _“Sam?”_ Steve answered on the third ring, sounding winded.

“Did I call at a bad time?” Sam smirked. He already had an idea of what was going on in the background. He could hear the sound of a muffled groan and skin slapping against skin. “I can call you back later. Just wanted you to know I’m done for the day.”

“ _Oh fuck.”_ Steve let out a soft curse from under his breath. _“No, you don’t have to call back. Would you prefer going out today, or staying in? It’s been a few hours since me and Buck left, so you must be tired.”_

“A little. Staying would be nice.” Sam licked his lips. “I can drive over. Are you gonna tell me what you and your boy have planned, or am I going to have to wait and see?”

“ _My boy? You mean_ — _”_

Sam chuckled, getting into his car. “You guys and Natasha aren’t very quiet. And I already had my suspicions.” Sam started his car, switching the phone from his left ear to the car’s speaker. “How’s Bucky doing, by the way? Seems like he must be having a good time, if the sounds you’re trying to cover up are any indication.”

 _“You’re pretty damn perceptive. Come by in an hour? I’ll text you the address_.”

“Sounds like a plan. See you two then.” Sam smirked and hung up, pulling into the parking area of his apartment complex.

* * *

 

           Sam knocked on the door to Bucky and Steve’s apartment, humming to himself. He heard the soft sound of footsteps that were distinctly Bucky’s. He walked at a slightly different pace than Steve. His steps had a certain rhythm to them that Steve most definitely lacked. He waited for Bucky to open the door, holding up a bottle of Malibu. “I bring gifts!” he said cheerfully, looking up at Bucky with a charming smile on his face. Bucky stared at him for just a moment before regaining his composure. “You look. . .wow,” he breathed, eyeing the long-sleeved V-neck and jeans that hugged Sam’s hips. His eyes lingered on the plunging neckline of Sam’s shirt for just a bit too long for Sam not to notice, and he winked at Bucky before making his way inside.

           “Wow. This is a really nice place,” he complimented, admiring the open-plan kitchen and warm, rich colors of their living room.

           “If you think this is nice, you should really let us show you around the bedroom. It’s really breathtaking.” Steve came around to Sam’s side, taking the bottle from him. “I was thinking we could all make brownies together and then catch a movie,” Steve suggested. “There’s brownie mix and a little special ingredient, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

           “I can’t resist a quality special brownie.” Sam nodded. He reached for Bucky, who was hanging off to the side—also known as staring at Sam with a dreamy gaze—and grabbed his hand firmly. “Aren’t you coming?”

           Bucky’s entire face flushed red at being caught, and he gave Sam an unsteady nod. “Hm? Yea, coming,” he agreed, walking into the kitchen and staring at Sam’s ass as he pulled him along. Steve poured them each a shot and Sam downed his shot with his hand still in Bucky’s. He squeezed his hand once before letting go and walking over to the canna-butter and brownie mix on the counter. “Glad to see you guys aren’t complete amateurs,” he stated. “I know a few guys who just sprinkle it into the batter.”

           “Don’t give Steve too much credit,” Bucky cut in. “He was completely and totally planning to make the unappetizing green-flecked disgusting excuse for weed brownies before I made the butter.”

           “Oh?” Sam nodded, impressed. “So you’re not just a pretty face, after all. Smart as a whip, too.”

           “You think I’m pretty, Sam?”

           Sam just rolled his eyes, going over to the bowl. He started stirring all the ingredients together, humming to himself.

Bucky, taking a leap of faith after Steve mouthed ‘ _Do it!’_ at him repeatedly, stood behind Sam and placed his hand over his on the stirring spoon, his hips pressed against Sam’s ass. “Need help?” His metal arm went around Sam’s waist and Sam shivered at the surprisingly soft, smooth touch.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Sam looked back at Bucky and smiled at him. He leaned back against him, his smaller body fitting easily against Bucky’s.

Bucky brought his metal hand up Sam’s chin, tipping his head up and leaning down. He watched Sam close his eyes in anticipation, appreciating the way his long eyelashes fanned over his high cheekbones. He pressed his body more firmly against Sam’s, leaning down to meet his lips in a soft kiss. It only lasted for a moment, and he was proud to see just the faintest hint of pink over the brown skin of Sam’s cheeks.

“Back to work. There will be plenty of time for that later.” Sam licked his lips, surprised at how much such a simple kiss affected him. He took a handful of the flour that Steve was coating the bottom of the pan with and threw it at Bucky.

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Bucky asked him, smirking. His face was covered in white powder, and he took a handful and threw it at Sam’s face, then another and threw it at Steve, just for the fun of it.

“Wait, what’d I do?” Steve asked them both, spitting out flour.

Bucky shrugged and then turned Sam around, pulling him into a powdery kiss. He lifted him up onto the counter, moving the bowl out of the way so he didn’t have to crane his neck so much to kiss him. Steve caught the bowl before it hit the ground and spilled everywhere.

He walked over to Sam and Bucky clearing his throat. “Do I get a kiss?” he asked them, raising an eyebrow. There was flour covering his shirt, and Sam and Bucky gave each other a look before nodding. Sam pressed a hot kiss to Steve’s lips before letting Bucky have his turn, their combined efforts leaving Steve wobbling on his feet.

Sam wiped the flour off of his face, giving Bucky a teasing glare while they let Steve gather his bearings. “Asshole.”

“You like it,” Bucky said knowingly, raising an eyebrow at Sam and daring him to disagree.

Sam didn’t respond, instead hopping off the counter and going back to the bowl of brownie mix. He looked at Steve’s finger, which had gotten mix on it. He shrugged and brought Steve’s large hand to his mouth. He sucked on it noisily, before pulling away and leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and Steve’s finger. When he looked back at Steve and Bucky, they were both staring at him, wide-eyed.

He pretended not to notice and put the mix in the pan, placing it in the oven.

* * *

 

“Stop it, that tickles.” Sam batted Steve’s hands away, keeping him from tickling his stomach. “Oh, mm, that’s. . .shit.” Sam moaned against Bucky’s lips, pressing back against him as Steve kissed his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. He was sitting in Bucky’s lap, kissing him lazily as Steve touched him. He was the only one completely naked, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach as Steve ran a hand down his stomach, cupping him in his large hand. “Aa, ah, oh my fucking—” Sam arched his back, thrusting up into Steve’s hand. Everything felt even more intense than even Sam’s heightened senses allowed. His entire body felt electric from the high the brownies gave him.

Bucky kissed his neck, then ran his soft lips up to Sam’s ear. “You’re good. It’s okay, you’re so good, Sam.”

Sam closed his eyes, reaching for Bucky’s flesh hand and squeezing. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” he yelled out. Steve quickly pulled his hand away and sat back, leaving Sam with his cock twitching helplessly against his stomach, aching for release. Precum leaked at his tip, and when Steve looked down at it, he licked his lips.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he breathed. “How many times can you cum, Sam? What’s your record?”

“The most I can do is three or four before it hurts,” Sam murmured, bucking his hips forward again, desperate for attention. He whined loudly, and Bucky silenced him with a kiss. “Let him cum, Steve. We can start over, getting him to his breaking point again before we fuck him.” Bucky ran a hand down Sam’s chest. “Is that what you want?” He bypassed Sam’s cock, cupping his balls with his flesh hand and Sam preened, shuddering from head to toe.

“Yes. Please, yes,” he begged.

Steve wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, giving it an experimental tug. Sam’s entire body jerked, and he reached back, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “So close!”

“Go ahead,” Bucky breathed in Sam’s ear. Sam came, hard tremors rocking his entire body as he came in short bursts, his cock going to half-mast. Sam relaxed against Bucky’s chest, his breath coming out in rough pants. “You doing okay?”

Sam nodded, still half-dazed. He looked over at Steve as he licked Sam’s cum off his fingers, and Sam’s cock responded to the sight with obvious interest. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“Steve, remember what you asked me earlier today?” Bucky smirked at Steve. “I think I know which part of Sam I want.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve licked his lips. “Good to hear. I’ll wait my turn, then.”

“Oh my god. . .” Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head, and Steve snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face to bring him back. “Hm?” Sam asked, his breath hitching.

“Stay with us. Are you sure you can keep going?”

“Yeah, I can. I promise.” He nodded slowly. He moved Bucky’s hand away from his dick and held it, instead. “Sorry. I just—I need this, right now.”

Bucky squeezed Sam’s hand. “I’m here. I got you.” He used his metal hand to turn Sam’s head and gave him a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. That was all it took to bring Sam back to full hardness, and he moaned into Bucky’s mouth before pulling away.

“Yeah. I’m ready,” Sam murmured. “How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees.” Bucky helped Sam get himself settled and reached for two condoms out of the bedside drawer. He tossed one to Steve before getting the lube as well. “Ready?” he asked Sam.

Sam nodded. He looked at Steve with wide, innocent eyes, and Steve almost came right then and there. He pulled on the condom before placing his hand under Sam’s chin, guiding himself into his mouth.

Bucky coated his fingers in lube and slowly inched a warm, distinctly metal finger inside of Sam.

Sam’s eyes closed and he moaned at the feeling of the smooth metal inside of him. He clenched around Bucky’s finger, holding himself up with one hand and cupping Steve’s balls, massaging them while he waited for Steve to move.

Steve rocked his hips forward, still holding Sam’s chin. He raised his eyebrow when Sam moved his hand to the back of his head and pushed his head forward. Steve thrusted his hips and his eyebrows knitted together when Sam took him to the very back of his throat, nosing against the V of his hips. “Jesus. . .” he moaned, tilting his head back and pulling Sam’s head back before thrusting forward, hard. “How the hell do you not have a gag reflex?”

Sam just raised an eyebrow in response and tightened his lips around Steve’s cock, proceeding to suck like he had every intention and removing his soul from his body via his dick.

Bucky curled three fingers inside of Sam, pressing them against his prostate. Sam breathed out sharply through his nose, moving both his hands back to the bed and fisting them in the sheets. He moaned around Steve’s cock, looking up at him and nodding.

“Think that’s enough stretching,” Steve told Bucky.

Bucky pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his boxers. He pulled them off completely, putting on his condom before placing his hands on Sam’s hips and pushing into him.

Sam’s eyes rolled back and he stopped sucking, unable to do both at once. He pulled Steve forward with one hand, letting him fuck his throat while Bucky slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting forward, making Sam’s entire body jerk with the force of his thrusts. Sam lost his grip as Bucky hit his prostate, his hands slipping out from under him. Bucky caught him with one hand, holding his body up. He didn’t slow his pace, thrusting faster and harder while Sam just took all the cock Bucky and Steve were giving him. He reached back to hold one of Bucky’s hands, squeezing it whenever Bucky hit his prostate.

Steve came first, his hand on the back of Sam’s neck, thrusting forward as he came inside the condom. He pulled out of Sam’s mouth and Sam cried out loudly, the sound no longer muffled by Steve’s cock, and Bucky pulled him back, sitting Sam in his lap and holding both his hands.

“Bucky!” Sam screamed, and he and Bucky came at the same time, the both of them riding out their highs together while Steve watched. Once they were both finished and Bucky pulled out of Sam, throwing away the condom, Steve whistled.

“You two really make a pretty picture,” he complimented, a dopey grin on his face and his eyes red from his high.

“Damn right we do.” Sam grinned and looked at Bucky, giving him another kiss. “So, when’s our second date?” he asked him. “Since you apparently want to date me, you gotta do it right or not at all.”

“Mission’s tomorrow. After that, then? I’ve got a good idea,” Bucky offered, resting his forehead against Sam’s. “How does that sound?”

“Like a date,” Sam told Bucky, giving him another lingering kiss. He heard his phone go off and cursed under his breath. “I gotta go. It’s the Director,” he told Bucky, climbing out of bed and looking for his clothes. He pulled them on quickly, downing a large gulp of water, shaking himself, and slapping his cheeks to try to regain his coherency. “Call me, Steve has my number,” Sam told Bucky before grabbing his phone and keys, leaving the apartment.

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve asked him, trying to get Bucky’s attention. He was still staring after Sam with a love-struck smile on his face. “Earth to Bucky?”

“Hm?” Bucky asked him, still smiling. “What’s up?”

Steve looked at his face, shaking his head. “You’re a fucking sap, Buck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What can you do, Sam? I know that we can achieve a lot together. Two black men in power is a rare occurrence, especially now. It’s a dangerous thing, but if we trust each other it can be good.” Nick placed his hand over Sam’s. “Isn’t that what you want?”_

           Sam walked over to Nick, who was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone. He placed his file on top of Nick’s closed laptop and grabbed a seat, crossing his legs in front of him and taking off his glasses. The weed had already gone through his system completely, so he didn’t have to worry about looking like he was high anymore.

           Nick looked over at Sam, hanging up the phone. “You make good time,” he pointed out, looking down at his desk at the file. “Now, you ready to tell me what the hell all this”—he gestured at Sam—“is about?”

           Sam took a deep breath. “They called us Augmented,” he began, placing both his palms on the table. “There was a project going on, then. From what I can tell from working here, the same organization that had gotten ahold of me has only expanded.”

           Nick nodded, waiting for Sam to continue.

           “When I was a kid, they had specific targets: problem children. Kids living on the streets in places like Harlem, Chicago, Detroit.” He took a slow, deep breath. “I was born on the East Side of Harlem. I used to run the streets with my boys. We weren’t affiliated with anyone, but there were a few kids in the lab who had been in gangs. One of the only people I still keep in touch with is Lonnie. He grew up in West Chicago. When they brought him in, he was 15. They’d snatched him from the hospital after he got shot in the face by a rival gang member. If I remember correctly, he was a part of the Vice Lords.” Sam made eye contact with Nick Fury. “It was hundreds of kids like me. They messed with our heads, took out the parts that they deemed flawed, called it an improvement. From Lonnie, they took anger. They took fear from me.”

           “But there’s more to it, isn’t it? They did more than just take an emotion from you,” Nick stated. He didn’t have to ask; he knew that there was more to the story.

           Sam nodded. “They gave us injections. Mine was in my left eye. It messed with our bodies, turned all the kids there into human weapons.” He swallowed hard. “There was one kid, there. His name was Riley. The injection gave him wings.” Sam seemed to start to drift off again, and Nick snapped his fingers in front of his face to regain his attention.

           “What can you do, Sam? I know that we can achieve a lot together. Two black men in power is a rare occurrence, especially now. It’s a dangerous thing, but if we trust each other it can be good.” Nick placed his hand over Sam’s. “Isn’t that what you want?”

           “Director Fury.” Sam closed his eyes briefly. When they reopened, his left eye was completely white, save for a split in the shape of an ‘X’ where his pupil should’ve been. “Have you ever heard of Opinokinesis?”

           Nick tried to not be caught off guard by the change in Sam’s left eye. He focused on it, observing the eye, and nodded his head. “A manipulation of the senses,” Nick confirmed. “It wasn’t what I was expecting, but I understand it. Is that it? Nothing like super strength, speed, or. . .?” He let his sentence trail off.

           Sam let a small smirk find its way onto his face. “Nothing like that, no. But, in the lab, they trained us. Everyone that was there as long as I was has capabilities that are far beyond regular people. My efficiency? Just a product of the lab’s training.” Sam blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. “It took me years to be able to control this eye and the abilities that come with it. But I don’t do that kind of thing anymore. I know what people in your position do with people like me, and I’m trusting you to not do that. I’m a man, Director Fury, not a weapon.”

           “I understand that. I don’t want to make you into a weapon.”

           “But?” Sam asked him. “There’s always a ‘but.’ I can feel it.” He leaned on one hand, waiting for Nick to speak.

           “You could help a lot more on the field than cooped up in this office. I don’t want you to fight, but as my assistant, I am requiring you to accompany Captain America and The Soldier on their mission tomorrow in my stead.”

           “I don’t see the difference between the two. But I will do as you say, Director Fury. Am I dismissed?”

           “Affirmative. Goodnight, Wilson.” Nick waved him away.

           Sam stood, turning his back toward Nick and heading for the door. He started to walk out, and right before he shut it, he looked at him. “There’s nothing good about it. I don’t believe you understand what you are getting yourself into, Director. Night.” He closed the door behind him.

* * *

       

    “You’re late.” Sam fixed his steely glare onto Bucky and Steve as they entered the plane. He opened up his phone as he received a text from Nick. He let him know that Steve and Bucky had arrived before turning off the phone. “I hope this isn’t something that happens often.”

           “I got held up.” Bucky jerked his thumb in Steve’s direction. “You can blame him.” He sat in the seat next to Sam, brushing his thumb over his cheek. He leaned in toward Sam, his lips next to his ear. “I’ll make it up to you, alright?” he breathed, running his lips from just below Sam’s ear to his collarbone, then moving back up to press a kiss to his lips.

           Sam closed his eyes, reaching up to wrap one arm around Bucky’s neck and pull him closer. He fisted his free hand in Bucky’s shirt, letting out a barely audible sigh as Bucky slid his tongue into his mouth, kissing him noisily. “Mm...” Sam hummed, slowly loosening his grip before he nudged Bucky backward gently, ending the kiss.

Bucky’s lips were wet as he leaned back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his lips. “So, am I forgiven?”

“You’re not gonna make it that easy for him, are you?” Steve cut in, raising an eyebrow at Sam. He took a seat on Bucky’s other side.

Sam chuckled. “Not a chance. Now, Captain, Soldier,” he began, getting back to business. “Have you already read everything on the assignment you’ve been given?”

They both nodded, their expressions matching Sam’s.

“It’s a little girl.” Steve spoke first, opening up the file Nick had given him and taking out a photo. It was of a little girl with large, brown eyes, wearing a Niqab. “She’s very dangerous, Sam.” His voice was full of hesitance. “Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here?”

“Her mother and father contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. directly.” Sam looked over his notes, ignoring Steve’s worry. He was genuinely unable to be afraid of the situation he was going into, so he couldn’t relate to his concern. “She has the ability to manipulate magnetism, so we’ve supplied custom non-metal weapons for the soldier to use. The guns have ammunition meant to deactivate her abilities. They won’t harm anyone, so stick to combatting anyone keeping the mission from being completed hand-to-hand.” Sam turned a page in his notes.

    “You shouldn’t encounter any outside resistance, but remember that this is a terrified child. She was kidnapped and experimented on, but rescued before she was trained to have control over her abilities. She does not know how to stop her abilities from reacting to her emotions.” This was something Sam knew all too well. In the beginning, he had no control over his own senses. He would sometimes cause himself to feel extreme pleasure or extreme pain in short bouts or he would see everyone he loved die when his powers attacked his sense of sight.

There was a time where he felt like he had lost his mind because he had no idea what was real anymore. It wasn’t until he met Riley and Lonnie that he even had the mind enough to begin the training that gave him control over his own abilities.

“You seem to know a lot about this,” Bucky pointed out. He had one eyebrow raised as he spoke, beginning to suspect that Sam was a lot more involved in the conflict than he let on.

“It’s my job,” Sam answered without missing a beat. “Do you think I got this position just because I’m pretty, Bucky? Because if you want to date me, you’ll have to learn to value me for more than just my looks.” Sam poked Bucky’s chest playfully, receiving a laugh in response.

“Well, I’d like to know everything about you, if you’ll let me.” Bucky’s voice was sincere. “I can tell you still don’t fully take me seriously when I say that I really do want to date you. But I’ve got time to prove to you that I’m serious. I’m just glad you’re giving me a chance to.”

Sam smiled down at his notebook, crossing his legs. He reached for Bucky’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m honestly not sure how to respond to that,” he admitted. He looked over at Steve, who was watching the both of them eagerly. “I’ve gotta admit, you’ve got a certain presence about you that I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around. But I think I like it,” he tried to explain. Bucky didn’t seem to feel anything halfway. The affection Bucky felt for him seemed like it was almost tangible, and Sam could _feel_ it. It was in the way Bucky looked at him, how he touched him so gently, his touches bordering on protective and possessive.

“You think?” Bucky asked him. They both turned to Steve as he inhaled sharply. “What the hell are you doing, Punk?”

“I’m invested,” Steve said in answer, shrugging his shoulders. “You two look cute together, sue me.”

* * *

 

       “ਸਤ ਸ੍ਰੀ ਅਕਾਲ. ਮੈਨੂੰ ਸੈਮ ਵਿਲਸਨ ਰਿਹਾ. Nahla ਕਿੱਥੇ ਹੈ?” Sam greeted both of Nahla’s parents, but only shook her father’s hand. Her mother nodded in greeting, and Sam gestured for Steve and Bucky to follow as her father led them down to the basement of their home.

              “How long have you known Arabic?” Steve whispered to him.

              Sam looked up at him. “Six hours,” he said with a shrug. “And it’s Punjabi, not Arabic. You could’ve learned with me; I was helping Bucky while you were sleeping.” Steve looked back at Bucky.

              “He asked me if I wanted to. You can’t so no to a face like his,” he offered in explanation. He reached out to hold Sam’s hand, and Sam immediately pushed his hand away. “Not here. It’s not. . .accepted,” he explained, putting the hand Bucky had tried to hold in his pocket.

              “ਉਹ ਇੱਥੇ ਥੱਲੇ ਹੈ. ਮੈਨੂੰ ਕੋਈ ਵੀ ਹੋਰ ਅੱਗੇ ਜਾਣ ਦੀ ਨਹੀ ਕਰ ਸਕਦੇ ਹੋ, ਇਸ ਲਈ ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ ਹੋ ਤੇ ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ ਆਪਣੇ ਹੀ ਹੋ. ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ ਮੇਰੇ ਧੀ ਨੂੰ ਠੀਕ ਕਰ ਸਕਦਾ ਹੈ?” Nahla’s father spoke, stopping and moving out of the way. Steve looked at Sam curiously.

              Sam gave Steve an approximate translation of what Nahla’s father had said. “It’s too dangerous for him to go any further, but she’s nearby.” He turned back to him, frowning. “ਸਾਨੂੰ ਉਸ ਨੂੰ ਚੰਗਾ ਨਾ ਕਰ ਸਕਦਾ ਹੈ, ਕੋਈ. ਪਰ ਮੈਨੂੰ ਗਾਰੰਟੀ ਹੈ ਕਿ ਸਾਨੂੰ ਉਸ ਦੀ ਮਦਦ ਕਰਨ ਅਤੇ ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ ਕਰਨ ਲਈ ਆਪਣੇ ਧੀ ਨੂੰ ਵਾਪਸ ਕਰ ਦੇਵੇਗਾ,” he promised.

              Bucky walked ahead with Steve. “Sam, you stay behind. We can handle things from here,” he assured him. As he walked with Steve, he translated what Sam had said to Nahla’s father. “Her father asked if we can cure her,” he began. “Sam told her we can’t, but we will help her. Nahla speaks English, Steve, so you shouldn’t have trouble communicating with her.”

              “Okay.” Steve nodded, taking the final step down the stairs and immediately stepping out of the way of a metal wrench. “Nahla? We’re not here to hurt you. We want to help,” he said into the room, taking great care with each step he took. “I know you’re scared, Nahla. It’ll be okay, we promise. Your parents love you.”

              “They took it from me,” Nahla told them. She was huddled in a corner, wearing the same Niqab shown in her picture.

              “What did they take?” Steve asked her, stepping forward carefully.

              “They took love,” she said quietly. “My mother tells me she loves me, and I tell her I love her too, but it’s empty!” She screamed, the metal bars holding up the foundation of the basement bending at her will. “I can’t love them because they took it from me!”

              Steve took a slow step toward her. “Nahla, I don’t want you to get hurt. Just calm down, okay? We can take you somewhere safe. They can help you control this.”

              Nahla looked up at Steve, her brown eyes wide. When Bucky looked at them, he was reminded of Sam. “Can they get it back?” she asked him. “I want to love my parents.”

              “I don’t know, Nahla. But I promise you, we will try. Will you let us try and get it back?” Steve held his breath as the foundation bent more, before returning back to its original state as Nahla calmed.

              “Okay. I trust my Baba.” She stood, walking forward. She took slow, even breaths as she walked, trying to keep a level head. “I would like to leave now, please. It’s not safe for Mama and Baba to be around me.”

              “Of course,” Steve voiced his agreement, meeting Sam and Nahla’s father at the staircase.

Sam carefully led Nahla’s father away from her, preventing her from seeing his fearful reaction to seeing her. After escorting both Nahla’s mother and father to a different room, he returned to the three of them. He kneeled down, getting to Nahla’s eye level.

              “Hello Nahla. I’m Sam,” he greeted, reaching out and shaking her hand. While Steve and Bucky were turned away, he allowed her to see his left eye for just a second. “We’re going to help. I promise.”

              She squeezed Sam’s hand and nodded. He could see both the gratitude in her eyes and the relief at seeing someone like herself. “I am glad you are here. Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Around a week later, while Sam was sitting at his desk going through paperwork, Natasha walked into his small, cozy office. She didn’t take a seat on Sam’s desk, but instead stood near the doorway, observing him.

After about five minutes of Natasha just standing there, Sam looked up. “You’re not standing there for your health, are you?” he asked her, setting his pen down. He placed his hands flat on his desk. “If there’s something you need to say, please do not hesitate.”

“Nahla is with her personalized coordinator. She’s been asking for you.” Natasha peered over at Sam, pushing herself off of the wall. “Director Fury thought you’d like to know.”

Sam looked back at his paperwork. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. I have to finish this, first.” He continued working on his paperwork. There hadn’t been any kids spotted recently, but he still worked tirelessly to make sure Nahla didn’t feel like the monster the people from the lab had tried to make her into. The very same people that had almost succeeded in doing that to Sam.

“Not if I say you don’t.” Natasha took the stack of papers off of Sam’s desk and snatched the pen from his hand. “Go see her. Director’s orders. And afterwards, go do something for yourself. Bucky’s been moping for the past week and a half, and I think it might be because you still owe him a date.”

“I’ve been busy,” Sam mumbled. “I’m doing all I can for her, Nat. You know I am; it just feels like—”

Nat put a finger over Sam’s lips. “I really want to know what you’re hiding, and what it has to do with what happened to Nahla, but I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me. Nick knows and he still trusts you, after all. But whatever it is, Sam, you’ve got to live past it. Time hasn’t stopped just because you’ve keep yourself working constantly. Which is great—the program has made a startling amount of progress—but you look like shit, Sam. You need a break.”

Sam shrugged and reached for the stack of papers in Natasha’s hand. “I’ve survived worse.”

Natasha held them out of Sam’s reach, shaking her head. “Somehow, I don’t doubt that.” She sighed, putting the papers back down and running a hand along Sam’s jawline, her nails briefly scratching over the scruff of his neatly trimmed beard. She placed a kiss to the left of Sam’s lips. “Do it for me, Sam, okay? I’ll make it worth your while,” she promised, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Now get the hell out of here, Shortie.”

Sam sighed heavily and nodded. He went to the room Nahla and her coordinator were in, first. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

“It’s okay, try it.” Wanda placed her hand over Nahla’s and smiled. “I know your parents were afraid, but you have to power through. You cannot control the fear of others, only your own.” She squeezed her hand. “Think happy thoughts. They may have taken love, but you still have happiness.”

“You two seem to be getting along well,” Sam pointed out, stepping into the room fully. Nahla looked up at him.

“Sam, you came.”

Sam kneeled down so he was eye-level with Nahla. The Niqab she wore was russet red. “Of course I did.” He placed his hand on top of her head. “Is this Niqab new? It is very pretty.”

Nahla nodded. “Yes. I am supposed to go through all the things that I had loved before they took it for me. This was one of them. I liked getting the new Niqab very much.”

“Did you love it?” Sam asked her.

Nahla looked down at her feet before shaking her head sadly. “I will keep trying. If you can control your powers and undo what they did to you, then so can I,” she said resolutely, before nodding her head at Sam. “Thank you for coming to see me. I needed the confidence boost.”

Sam grinned. “Anytime,” He told Nahla, noticing the way Wanda eyed him as he left, seeming confused by Nahla’s words.

It was only going to get harder the longer he worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. He had escaped from the lab when he was still a teenager, and had managed to stay under the radar for years. Could he trust S.H.I.E.L.D. enough to not make his identity public knowledge?

This was bigger than himself. Lonnie was at risk, and he had a wife and four kids to worry about. On top of that, they weren’t the only ones who managed to escape. If they were all discovered, then Riley’s death would’ve been for nothing. He had chosen to die, so that everyone else could live free.

Sam took a deep breath and walked back into his office so he could finish working. The door was locked, and there was a note in Director Fury’s handwriting hanging around the doorknob.

_ ‘Get the hell out. Director’s orders.’ _

“I guess I should probably go see Bucky, then.” Sam walked down to the gym where the off-duty agents were practicing and caught Bucky in the middle of a spar with Steve. He sat down on a nearby bench and watched as the two fought.

Bucky’s fighting style was a lot smoother than Steve’s, but both of them kept leaving countless openings that Sam’s trained eye spotted easily.

Bucky held his hands up too high, throwing off his center and making him more susceptible to being taken down.

Steve always neglected his legs in favor of protecting his torso, which was a habit he’d learn from years of using the glorified dinner plate, no doubt.

The mistakes were small, and Sam was sure most people wouldn’t even notice the miniscule mess ups. But he was trained to identify and exploit any and all weaknesses in an opponent.

          When Bucky spotted Sam, he placed his hand on Steve’s chest, stopping him. “You want a go?” he asked Sam, although he was making those same sad eyes at him that he’d kept up since Sam had told him they’d have to postpone their date.

“I’ll take a hard pass.” Sam shook his head, smiling down at his feet. “Can we talk, Bucky? Just the two of us?”

Bucky looked over at Steve, before turning back to Sam. “Yeah. Sure, talking sounds good,” he agreed. He sat down next to Sam on the bench, and Steve made his way out of the room as discreetly as he could.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I kind of threw myself into this project, and I didn’t think about making time for anything else,” he apologized. “It wasn’t fair to you. But if you still want that date, I am free tonight?” Sam said hopefully, looking down at his lap. “I’ll even arrange it, to make up for it. I’m not really a fan of being out in the public during dates, but I was hoping you could come over to my place and I could cook something for you?” he offered.

Bucky placed a hand over one of Sam’s and then tilted Sam’s head up with a smooth, metal finger. “I still like you just as much, if not more than before.” He pecked Sam’s lips quickly. “I’ll be at your place in about an hour and thirty. I need to get ready, okay?”

Sam nodded quickly, standing up. “So do I. I should hurry home.” He stood up from the bench and headed towards the door.

* * *

 

“Okay.” Sam took a deep breath, turning down the lights and drawing the curtains. “Romantic atmosphere. Mood lighting, check.” He placed the Crispy Baked Ravioli on a tray in the living room, then brought out three more trays with Mini Quiches, Melted Machego Tortas with Romesco and Chorizo, and Brownie Bourbon Balls. He lit a few incense and placed them in the far corner of the room before looking at his record player and deciding whether or not he wanted to play any music. He had always been a fan of more old fashioned things, so he never used his iPhone or iPod for music around the house.

Sam decided not to play music, not wanting to overdo it, and then turned on the TV to low before checking himself over in the mirror. He had taken a long bath and moisturized his face while the food was baking. He had put on a V-neck, cardigan, and spandex shorts that clung to his ass and hips like a second skin. He took a deep breath when he heard Bucky’s soft knocking at his door and opened it for him, stepping aside to let him in. “You look really good,” he complimented him as Bucky walked inside.

Bucky blushed, his flesh hand going to the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thanks. You look absolutely breathtaking, as always.” Bucky’s eyes lingered on the skin of his exposed chest and his thick thighs. He swallowed hard and Sam turned around, letting Bucky admire his ass while he walked over to the couch.

“Have a seat. Do you want to watch anything in particular?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, this is good,” he told Sam. He moved closer to him and smiled as he lifted Sam onto his lap before relaxing onto the couch. “So, tell me about how the project is being conducted. You’ve been working really hard, and I want to get a peek at all the genius behind this huge success.” He reached for one of the tortas and fed it to Sam. Sam ate it in small bites, swallowing it down before sucking on Bucky’s finger.

Sam pulled his mouth off of Bucky’s finger with a wet  _ pop _ , a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Bucky’s finger.

Bucky took in a slow, deep breath, trying to keep himself in check. “I really am curious.”

Sam nodded. “Well, I’ve sent out a few different teams to bring in the people spotted and revamped the tracking system so that we are monitoring news for potential sightings instead of waiting for the call,” he explained, glad to actually be able to tell someone about all the work that had been building up inside his head. He needed to take off some of the weight, and Bucky was allowing him to do that. “They had a team of scientists studying the specific signature that people in the lab are likely to have, so we can start pinpointing both the subjects from the lab and the rogue scientists running them, but I don’t agree with the methodology required to get an accurate read on the signatures. They can’t continue without my approval, so that specific operation is currently on hold.”

Bucky nodded. “And what is the methodology?” he asked Sam, before opening his mouth as Sam fed him a mini quiche.

Sam bit his lip, moving his fingers away from Bucky’s mouth. “They have to perform tests on the current subjects. The only one that is currently with us is Nahla. The tests have potential to be excruciating in order to find the specific signature that everyone from the lab has. I’m not subjecting anyone to that kind of torture.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Bucky agreed. He nosed his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. “I’ve always had issues connecting with scientists and doctors. They seem to have almost inhumane ways of operating sometimes. There’s a line, Sam, and I honestly don’t think people like that can tell when they’ve crossed it.” He hummed, rubbing circles into Sam’s hip.

“I wish you were wrong,” Sam admitted. “But I don’t trust scientists for a good reason. They’re all about the next discovery. It’s insane how they don’t seem to realize how many people have to suffer or die in order to achieve results. It’s just not worth it.” Sam looked up at Bucky. “I’m sorry, I’m probably ruining the mood.”

“Not at all. You haven’t let me in this much until now. I really appreciate it,” Bucky reassured him. “I’m serious. I can’t think of anything I’d rather be doing than being with you.” He smiled when Sam hit his chest playfully and looked away, blushing. “You look beautiful when you do that.”

Sam moved Bucky’s head from between his neck and shoulder and looked him in the eye. “When I do what?”

“Exist,” Bucky said, reaching for the tray and feeding Sam a brownie bourbon ball. He pulled his fingers away before Sam could concentrate on sucking on them, this time. “Are those good?” he asked Sam.

“I think so. Try one.” Sam held up a brownie bourbon ball and put it in his own mouth.

“I think I will.” Bucky pressed his lips to Sam’s, prying open his mouth with his tongue. He tasted the spiciness of the bourbon combined with the chocolate brownie’s sweetness on Sam’s tongue before he pulled back, ending the kiss. “It is good.”

Sam blinked. “. . .I’m glad you like it,” he said after a few long moments.

“I mean, it is good. But I know something I’d like even better.” The look Bucky gave Sam was unmistakable. His eyes trailed from Sam’s thick lips down to his toes in a slow appraisal. He moved Sam off of his lap, laying him across the couch. He bracketed either side of Sam’s head with his elbows, hovering just above him. He brought his knee up to Sam’s crotch, rubbing him through his shorts.

Sam lifted his hips, moving into the touch as Bucky kissed his earlobe, his breathing audible.

“Do you want to rub yourself off on me?” Bucky asked him, making quick work of the Sam’s shirt by tearing it open with his metal hand. “Keep going, just like that.” He pressed his knee up against Sam’s clothed cock in a long, slow grind.

Sam arched his back and closed his eyes, letting out a breathy sigh. “Sh-shit. . .” he moaned, getting a good grip on Bucky’s shirt and holding him in place. He rocked his hips upward in a smooth rhythm. He hadn’t really noticed until now, but all work and no fun had left a lot of pent-up sexual stress. It only took a few more slow grinds with Bucky whispering his ear, his voice husky as he told Sam,  _ “So pretty, Doll,”  _ and _ “You’re so good for me, keep going, want to see you, Baby Doll,”  _ for him to cum in his shorts, his orgasm shuddering through him.

Bucky watched Sam as he came, admiring the high pitched noises he didn’t seem to be aware that he was making and the way his grip tightened in Bucky’s shirt and his mouth fell open while his eyes screwed shut.

“Bucky,  _ Baby,  _ please!” Sam whined as he slowly came down from his orgasm. When he was completely finished, Sam looked up at Bucky with a tired smile. “I need a shower,” he hummed, looking down at his cum-soaked shorts. “Join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream about Sam Wilson with me on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

“Mm. . .” Sam rolled over his bed, laying his head on Bucky’s bare chest. “Morning,” he mumbled, noticing the cup of coffee in Bucky’s metal hand. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough.” Bucky shrugged his shoulder, setting the mug on Sam’s bedside table. He grinned at Sam and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up, you just look too beautiful when you’re sleeping.”

“You are too sweet.” Sam ran a finger down Bucky’s chest. There was scarring from where he’d lost his original arm, but Sam didn’t mind. He’d known plenty of men with scars before, and the first guy Sam fell in love with had had more prominent scars than Bucky. “I give. I’ll be your boyfriend, Barnes.”

“I knew you would. The Brooklyn charm works every time.” Bucky pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s collarbone, then worked his way up to Sam’s neck and to where Sam was ticklish, just behind his right ear.

Sam pushed his head away, letting out a soft chuckle. “No, bad Bucky,” he said playfully.

Bucky grabbed both of Sam’s wrists, pinning them above his head. He looked down at Sam, his body hovering above his. “You want bad? I can give it to you, Sam.” He leaned down, his breath tickling Sam’s ear. “But I guarantee, you haven’t seen bad Bucky yet.”

“Did you seriously just refer to yourself in third person?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “I swear, if you weren’t so damn smooth, I’d change my mind about being your boyfriend.”

“There are a lot more fun things I’d like to do than talk about this right now, Sam.” Bucky kissed down Sam’s chest, keeping his wrists pinned with his flesh hand. He held Sam’s hips down with one hand and kissed his inner thigh, purposely bypassing his cock.

Sam whined and squirmed under Bucky’s hands. “Jesus Christ, you’re such an asshole.” He groaned, feeling his cock begin to rise just from Bucky’s teasing kisses.

“You don’t like it when I tease you?” Bucky smirked at Sam. “Because your dick is saying otherwise,  _ Baby Doll _ .” Sam’s cock twitched at the nickname, and Bucky’s smirk widened. “You like it when I call you that?”

Sam let out a heavy sigh, nodding. “Bucky, you are killing me.”

“Not yet.” Bucky released Sam’s wrists and his hip at the same time. He brought his hands to Sam’s bare ass, pulling him forward and then nudging his legs apart, bent at the knee, his feet flat on the bed. He kneeled in between Sam’s thighs, spreading him apart, and licked a long, slow stripe up his crack that made Sam’s back lift up into a full arch.

“Oh fuck. . .” Sam breathed out, getting a good grip on the pillow under his head with both hands.

Bucky chuckled, his breath coming out hot and heavy, and left a series of light kitten licks over Sam’s hole.

“Nngh, Bucky, oh shit. . .” Sam moaned. “So good, don’t stop. . .” He pushed his hips forward, his eyes shut tight. Bucky’s tongue was hot and wet against him, and Sam felt himself tearing up from the overload of pleasure when Bucky pushed in two lube-soaked fingers, his tongue moving in between them. Sam felt the harsh scrub of Bucky’s stubble against his skin and had to clench his fists to not to cum right then and there. “Oh my god,  _ Bucky _ ! Just fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Bucky lifted his head, pulling out his fingers. “If I knew all it took for you to get all sweet was for me to put my tongue in you, I would’ve done this earlier.”

Sam moved his hand, showing Bucky his middle finger as Bucky grabbed a condom and lined himself up.

“With pleasure.” Bucky licked his red, wet lips as he pushed into Sam. Bucky got his hands under Sam’s thighs, lifting him up and giving it to Sam hard, just the way he liked. Sam’s bed rocked with every thrust forward, and Bucky leaned down, capturing Sam’s lips in a hot, filthy kiss.

Sam brought his hands to Bucky’s shoulders, digging his nails in and crying out at the top of his lungs, begging for “ _ more, harder, please!”  _ as Bucky moved from kissing his lips to mouthing at his neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of dark hickies on Sam’s skin. He dragged his nails down Bucky’s back as his prostate was hit, his eyes rolling back into his head and going half-mast.

“Oh god,  _ I think I’m gonna die _ . . .” Sam moaned out, his words slurring together. “Bucky, fuck,  _ so fucking good _ !”

“You want more?” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear.

“ _ Fuck _ , I don’t think I can handle more. Oh my god. . .” Sam admitted, “Gonna cum,  _ Bucky, gonna cum.  _ Don’t stop, I’m  _ begging _ you,  _ please don’t—” _

Bucky brought his hands to Sam’s cheeks, but didn’t pause in his thrusting for even a second. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips. “You’re good, Baby Doll. You’re so good, I won’t stop unless you tell me to, I promise,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Sam’s. “I’ll give you what you want, just cum for me. Don’t hold back.” He stroked his thumbs over Sam’s cheekbones as he came, a sobbing, gasping mess under him. Bucky wiped his wet cheeks and slowed his pace, his cock slow and gentle against Sam’s sensitive insides. 

He didn’t even stop after he came, keeping up his slow pace until Sam grabbed his wrists, telling him he could stop. He pulled out slowly, throwing the condom away and lying on his back, pulling Sam on top of him and letting him lay on his chest.

Bucky rubbed Sam’s back gently. “Is it too early for me to say I love you? God, Sam, you were so damn beautiful.”

“Probably,” Sam mumbled, “but that’s okay. You’re good for me, Bucky.” He looked down at the dark hickies that littered his neck, chest, and thighs, smiling. “You were really passionate. What’s gotten into you?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “I’m probably gonna have to bandage my back, later. Fucking hurts. You really were passionate, too. Couldn’t go easy on my poor back?”

Sam bit his lip. “Sorry about that. I got a little caught up. Turn over, I can help.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow for a moment, before he obediently moved to expose his back. It was littered with pink lines from Sam raking his nails down his back. Thankfully, since Sam kept his nails smoothed down and trimmed, he hadn’t broken the skin. His left eye changed as Sam’s hand over Bucky, making the sensations of pain Bucky was having disappear.

Bucky froze. “Sam?”

Sam’s eyes went wide when he realized what he had done, and he looked down at his hand in horror. He quickly scrambled out of his bed, leaving the room.

Bucky followed him out, grabbing Sam’s hand. “Hey, calm down. How did you do that?” he asked, confused.

Sam’s eyes darted between Bucky’s hand and the door in a panic, before he took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t have on any clothes, so he couldn’t leave. He just had to make up a good excuse to explain what he had just done. “I’m one of them,” he blurted out.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Sam in confusion, before he finally connected the dots between what had just transpired, Sam’s own words, and the children from the lab. His eyes went wide at the realization. “Oh my god, Sam. . .”

“I know. I’m a freak, you don’t have to explain that you don’t want me anymore,” Sam told Bucky, pulling his hand away and taking a step back. “You can leave. I won’t bother you or Steve anymore.”

“Hey, Sam, wait a second. I’m not breaking up with you.” Bucky walked over to Sam, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I love you, okay? I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to. I don’t think that you’re a freak. It’s okay. I can keep a secret, Sam. If you don’t want anyone to know, then no one will know.”

Sam nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “Oh shit,” he said to himself, looking up at Bucky with a frown.

“What is it?” Bucky cupped Sam’s cheeks.

“I think you may not be the only person in love,” Sam breathed out. Bucky smiled down at him, leaning in for a kiss, when Sam’s phone rang.

It was sitting on the kitchen table where they had left it last night. Sam had thought it was a good idea to call Steve, and Bucky had bent Sam over the table and fucked him while Steve talked him through it.

“I should get that.” Sam walked over to the phone and answered it. “Hello?”

_ “Sam? You’re alright, thank God.” _

“Of course I’m alright? Lonnie, man, what’s up?” Sam looked back at Bucky and shrugged his shoulders.

_ “Man, things are bad. You gotta get out of town. They found us. I managed to get out with Kisha and the kids before things went bad, but Cassie is asking questions. She’s starting to show signs of being affected by what they did to me.” _

“Lonnie, I’m so sorry,” Sam said, biting his lip. “What about Ray and Selah? How are they?”

_ “Fine, fine. Cassie’s the oldest and strongest out of all of my kids. She can handle it. You need to leave tonight, Sam. I’m serious.” _

“Where exactly am I supposed to go, Lonnie? My job, my home. . .everything I got is here. I can’t go.”

_ “We’re brothers in everything but blood. I’ll take care of you. We’re going to Madison, Sam. You should come there, too. You can’t let them go ahold of you again. You know what they’ll make you do. We’ve both killed enough.” _

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for the heads up. Be safe. Send Kisha and the kids my love.”

_ “I will, I promise. Think about it, Sam.” _

Lonnie hung up and Sam looked over at Bucky. “Bad news.”

Bucky nodded. “Did he say Wisconsin? I can make sure we’re there by sundown.”

“We?” Sam asked him. Bucky nodded his head in response.

“Yes, we. I just got you, Sam. I’m not letting you go that easily. I can get us a place in Wisconsin, new identities, the whole nine,” Bucky promised. “Does Nick know? Because having him as an ally will make the transition easier, but I can still do this without him.”

“He knows. Um, I’ll call him.” Sam took his phone out, still having trouble comprehending how easily Bucky was able to drop his entire life for him.

Nick answered on the second ring. “ _ I know. Come to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters immediately. Don’t go anywhere alone. Are you alone right now?” _

Sam shook his head. “No. Bucky’s here. I’m on way, Director.”

_ “Follow my instructions,” _ Nick told him _. “Let Bucky drive. Don’t bring anything with you except the clothes on your back. Delete everything on your phone and then meet Steve near the Hudson. Give him your phone; he’ll dump it for you. _

“Okay, got it,” Sam said as Bucky tossed him his clothes and he got dressed.

_ “Not finished, Wilson. Don’t interrupt me _ ,” Nick told him. “ _ Take the underground entrance once you get to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. We’re clearing out now, but relocation is going to take at least a couple of days. You need to be gone tonight. Nahla and Wanda are already gone.”  _ He paused to take a breath. “ _ I’m not prying here, but I’m gonna assume you’re taking Bucky with you. You and him can take a quinjet. Where were you thinking of going? You got allies?” _

“Lonnie’s heading to Wisconsin, Director. We stay together, so I was going to head there.”

_ “Small town, but not too small. People mind their business. Good choice,”  _ Nick complimented. “ _ I’ll have the address and details of the safe house given to you when you arrive. We’ve got your financial situation handled.” _

“Yes, Director. Is that all?” Sam asked, tossing Bucky the keys. Bucky caught them, then pulled on his shoes.

_ “Affirmative. Get your ass here, Wilson.” _

Sam ended the call and looked over at Bucky. “I hate that this is happening,” he told him. “Ever since I left that place, I’ve been running. I’ll probably end up running my whole damn life.”

“Sam, hey.” Bucky squeezed Sam’s shoulder. “This is only temporary. S.H.I.E.L.D. has your back this time, things will be different,” he assured him.

“We’ll see.” Sam looked up at Bucky. “Let’s just go.” He started going through his phone as he walked out to the car behind Bucky, deleting everything, down to the stupid phone apps that he never actually played. Once he was in the car—the one thing he had allowed himself to keep when he moved to D.C.—he pocketed the phone and let Bucky drive.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lonnie, who Nick Fury had somehow managed to locate and get in touch with, was waiting inside their safe house when Sam and Bucky arrived in Madison. Sam hadn’t been expecting him when they set down the light luggage they had been permitted to carry, but he managed to calm Bucky down before things got violent in a case of misunderstandings._
> 
> _“Lonnie, this is Bucky. Bucky, Lonnie.” Sam made a sweeping gesture at Bucky, who smiled warmly and held out his hand to shake Lonnie’s._
> 
> _Lonnie stared at Bucky, raising an eyebrow. His eyes lingered on Bucky’s hand for several moments, before he glanced at Sam. “Were you planning to tell me about your new boyfriend, Sam? You know, before you two decide to move here together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in tags. It might get worse before it gets better.

Lonnie, who Nick Fury had somehow managed to locate and get in touch with, was waiting inside their safe house when Sam and Bucky arrived in Madison. Sam hadn’t been expecting him when they set down the light luggage they had been permitted to carry, but he managed to calm Bucky down before things got violent in a case of misunderstandings.

“Lonnie, this is Bucky. Bucky, Lonnie.” Sam made a sweeping gesture at Bucky, who smiled warmly and held out his hand to shake Lonnie’s.

Lonnie stared at Bucky, raising an eyebrow. His eyes lingered on Bucky’s hand for several moments, before he glanced at Sam. “Were you planning to tell me about your new boyfriend, Sam? You know,  _ before  _ you two decide to move here together.”

Sam bit his lip. “It’s a new development,” he explained, walking over to Lonnie’s oldest daughter, Cassie, and picking her up. “Isn’t that right, Cas? Tell your dad to be nice to me.”

“Daddy,” Cassie pouted at Lonnie, her lips set in an adorable frown. “Sam is my most favorite person ever, you know.” She held out her hand and a bright, glowing white light traveled from the veins under her shirt sleeve to her palm.

“Cassie!” Lonnie shouted, and Cassie pulled her hand back abruptly.

“I’m sorry!” She held both her hands against her chest, then looked back at Sam. “I just thought it’d be okay to show Sam. You said he’s like us.” She frowned. “Aren’t you, Sam? Daddy said you were special, too. He said you would understand.”

“I am, Cassie.” He looked at Lonnie. “Bucky knows. He understands. I trust him, and I want you to do the same.” While he spoke, Bucky lingered in the background, checking the kitchen to make sure the shelves and fridge were fully stocked. He was listening, but he knew better than to try and take the foreground. This wasn’t his issue. What he had to say could wait.

Lonnie looked at Sam and gave him a slow nod. “I have kids, Sam. Cassie, Ray, Selah, and you know Kisha has another one on the way. This is our family, and you’re a part of it,” he reminded Sam. “I’m gonna trust you. But anything that happens, that’s on you.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you. Cassie, show me.”

The light traveled through Cassie’s arms once again, looking like bolts of lightning on her brown skin, and the lightning traveled out of her hands, crackling loudly at the tips of her fingers.

“It’s not all that bad right now,” Lonnie explained. “She can control it. It gets worse during storms. Her eyes glow white and the light travels through her whole body. It’s only her arms right now.”

Sam nodded. After Cassie activated her power, Sam noticed a white streak through her thick, kinky hair that hadn’t been there before. “Just like you, except—”

“Worse?” Lonnie finished for him. Sam let out a quiet sigh and set Cassie down, letting her climb into her dad’s lap. “I know. I have one mark on my back, and her hair is slowly changing color. Kisha knows the truth, but how much can she hide. Cassie, I’m so sorry.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Daddy.” Cassie placed her glowing hand on her dad’s cheek, but he seemed completely unfazed by the spark of lightning that was coming from her palm. “You made me special.”

Lonnie took a deep breath, struggling to keep himself calm and not cry in front of his daughter. He wanted Cassie to believe she was special. He didn’t want her to be scared or ashamed of who she was.

Sam took a few steps forward, setting his hand on Lonnie’s shoulder. “We’ll get through this,” he promised. “You know I’ve got more people on our side, and I’m helping kids like us, kids like this little munchkin.” He smiled down at Cassie and squeezed her cheek briefly. “You think it’s alright for me to bring Bucky back? He’s trying to put away clothes now, and the man cannot fold.”

Lonnie nodded. “Yeah. We’re good,” he told Sam.

“Bucky, come on out and meet the cutest little girl on the planet and her father!” Cassie beamed at the compliment, showing that she was missing one of her front teeth, and hopped off of Lonnie’s lap, meeting Bucky halfway and jumping into his arms.

“Uncle Sam has a boyfriend!” she yelled playfully, wrapping both her arms around Bucky’s neck as he caught her.

“Well, aren’t you adorable. It’s nice to meet you, Cassie. How old are you?” Bucky asked, shifting Cassie so she was held at his waist.

“This many!” Cassie held up four fingers. “But I’ll be five on January 25th. Don’t forget!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, kiddo,” he promised. “You’re a gonna be a big girl. Five is a really important age.”

“Mmhm!” Cassie nodded her head. “Daddy said once I turn five, I can start reading his comics all by myself!”

“Wow, that is so cool.” Bucky looked over at Sam and saw that he was smiling at him. He looked down at his feet, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “You should probably go back to your Daddy, kiddo.” He set down Cassie and walked over to Lonnie, holding out his hand for a second attempt at a handshake greeting. “James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Loren Alonzo Richmond. Don’t ever call me Loren.” This time, Lonnie shook Bucky’s hand, and Bucky felt a jolt run through him. He didn’t let go, however, and he took Lonnie’s impressed look as a sign of approval.

Cassie held out her hand. “Cassandra Marie Richmond.”

Bucky lifted his metal hand and shook Cassie’s hand as well.

Cassie’s eyes went wide. “Daddy, I want an arm like this one!”

“. . .And that’s our cue to leave.” Lonnie let go of Bucky’s hand and stood up, lifting Cassie onto his shoulders. He gave both Bucky and Sam one last meaningful look before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

“He definitely kept the key Nick gave him, so prepare yourself for that,” Sam said once he was sure Lonnie was out of earshot. He leaned into Bucky, resting his head on his chest. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He laced his fingers with Bucky’s, pulling him toward the bedroom.

“Lonnie. . .he has a really nice life. It’s normal,” Bucky commented.

Sam chuckled. “Don’t fool yourself. He and his daughter can control lightning, and she’s transferring preschools in the middle of the year. And that’s the easy part. People like me and Lonnie don’t get to have normal, Bucky. That was taken away from us the day we were born.”

“But I thought you weren’t born with your abilities.”

“I wasn’t.” Sam let go of Bucky’s hand and pulled his shirt over his head. “Are you seriously telling me that you were born in Brooklyn before its gentrification and you don’t know  _ exactly  _ what I’m referring to?”

Bucky bit his lip as the topic changed clicked in his head. “Oh,” he breathed. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, taking off his own shirt and tossing it to Sam to wear to bed.

“Not particularly.” Sam caught the shirt and then rid himself of the jeans he was wearing. He put Bucky’s shirt on, the piece of clothing large enough to cover him down to his mid-thigh. “I just don’t really want to think about anything at all right now.”

Bucky nodded, stripping down to his boxers. “Need help with that?”

Sam inched his boxers down his legs before taking them off completely. “If you’re up for it.” He climbed into bed, lying down on his back with his legs spread.

“Oh, you know I am.” Bucky climbed in bed as well, bracketing Sam’s body with his own. He leaned down at kissed Sam’s forehead, then his lips. Slowly, he moved down, pushing the shirt up to his neck and breathing on Sam’s nipple. “Before, you told me you’d fallen in love with me,” he told Sam, looking up at him. “Is that really true?”

Sam bit his lip. “Yes. You were ready to drop everything, your entire life, for me. You’re here with me right now, while Steve is in D.C. How can I not love you?” He placed his hands on Bucky’s back, arching up slightly when Bucky wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing it.

“If I asked you, would you cut things off with everyone else?” Bucky asked, testing the waters. “If I didn’t want to share anymore, would just me be enough for you?” he asked, beginning to stroke Sam slowly. He leaned in for a kiss, but Sam held up a finger to stop him. 

“You are. If that’s what you really wanted, I wouldn’t be able to choose them over you,” he admitted. “But I’m not one for ‘what if’s and hypotheticals, Bucky. Be honest with me. Is that what you want?” Sam questioned. He looked up at Bucky, waiting for answer.

“I’m not sure,” Bucky told Sam, rubbing his thumb over the head of Sam’s cock, smearing the precum there. Sam’s thigh twitched at the sensation, but he kept his eyes locked with Bucky’s. “I get jealous when I think about you being with anyone else but me. I don’t like the idea that either of them can decide that they want more and take you away from me. But they helped me have this, with you. And I can’t blame them for wanting you. You’re so beautiful, Sam. Inside and out.” He went back to kissing Sam’s beautiful, brown skin. His lips trailed down to Sam’s cock, placing a kiss on the head, and Sam let out a soft sigh.

“If I had to choose, just know it’s you, Bucky. It’s always you,” Sam promised, pushing Bucky’s hair out of his eyes. He pulled him up for a kiss. “I love you. I’m not going to change my mind about that. Get that through your thick skull, Barnes.” Sam rolled the two of them over so he was on top of Bucky. He held one of Bucky’s hands and brought the other to his mouth, licking his palm before taking both of their cocks in his hand. He couldn't wrap his hand around them completely, but what he was able to do was enough.

Bucky brought their interlocked fingers to his lips, kissing Sam’s hand. “I promise; I won’t let anyone lay a single finger on you. You’re mine.” He thrust his hips forward in Sam’s hand, eliciting a moan from them both. “Shit. I'm not gonna last long.” 

“I don't think I will either. This feels so good, Bucky.” Sam pressed his lips to Bucky’s chest, stroking them faster. He flicked his wrist, moaning into Bucky’s mouth as his orgasm shuddered through him.  

Bucky took both of them into his hand, placing it right over Sam’s using his cum as lube, stroking the both of them faster and moving his hips in the same rhythm. 

Sam whined from oversensitivity, squeezing Bucky’s hand. “Fuck, Bucky, fuck—that’s so—” He was cut off by Bucky sitting up, kissing Sam in a clash of tongue and teeth as he came. Bucky grabbed a few tissues and cleaned them both up, pulling Sam down to lay on top of his chest. “Better?”

“Mm...much better,” Sam said around a yawn. “Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Night, Baby.”

* * *

 

Sam rubbed his eyes as he heard the sound of his phone. It was the specific ringtone for when S.H.I.E.L.D. was contacting him. He reached around for it, his hand roaming the bedside table before finally landing on it. He placed the phone on Bucky’s chest, right next to his head, and answered. “Wilson speaking.”

“Ah, Son of Wil. I was sent by Director Fury with some information we think you would appreciate. If you could let me in, that would be appreciated. I am outside.”

Sam managed to not let out the aggravated noise that lingered somewhere in his chest. “Of course. Just give me a minute.” He moved off of Bucky and pulled on a pair of pants, leaving on Bucky’s too-big shirt. He walked out of the room and answered the door for the agent that called. “Good. . .morning.” He had to tilt his head up just to look at the man in front of him. He was tall enough that he just barely made it through the doorway without ducking, and he managed to make both Steve and Bucky seem small.

“Ah, yes. A good morning it is,” he agreed. “A pleasure. My name is Thor Odinson.” He held out his hand. Sam reached up and shook Thor’s hand, taking a deep breath to get himself in check. He loved Bucky, without a doubt, but Sam was a sucker for men who looked like they could toss him around like a rag doll.

“So, what did you have for me?” Sam crossed his arms. “I would like to hope that you didn’t show up unprepared.”

“No, not at all.” Thor held out a large manila envelope to Sam. “Director Fury said that you would be interested in this.”

Sam raised an eyebrow before taking the envelope. “And what exactly is inside this envelope?” he asked Thor. “Do you know?”

“The contents were deemed classified until they were delivered to you.”

Sam opened up the envelope and took out a picture, setting it on the table. He tensed when he saw that it was a picture of one of the men who worked in the lab he was kept in.

_ “You have a greater purpose, Sammy. Now, jump. Are you afraid?” _

_ Sam looked down at the gap between facilities. If he didn’t make the jump, he would die. Somehow, the thought didn’t bother him, even though he knew it should. Sam took several steps backward, getting a running start before leaping from one roof to the other. _

“Son of Wil? Are you alright? Do you recognize this man?” Thor waved his large hand in front of Sam’s face. Sam batted it away.

“Yes. I do. Where is this picture from? How did you find him?” Sam turned to Thor, taking a confident step toward him. Although Sam was the smaller of the two by a wide margin, Thor raised his hands and stepped backward.

“No need to push. I’m willing to tell you.” Thor lowered his hands. “We do not have him in custody, but we have a lead telling us that he was involved in the experimentations happening in the Middle East. Director Fury would like a report prepared with everything you know about him by tomorrow.”

As Thor spoke, Sam turned back to the photo. “Consider it done,” he murmured, his eyes trained on the sick grin the man was sporting in the photo.

_ If you don’t want it to hurt, then make it stop!  _ he had yelled as Sam was strung up by his wrists and beaten.

_ What are you afraid of?  _ he had screamed at Sam as he ran, scared of the older kids that they had sent after him.

_ Why are you crying, Sammy? What are you so afraid of?  _ He had slapped Sam across the face before stepping back, leaving him at the mercy of doctors who were experimenting on him.

_ You’re always crying. Always  _ **_scared_ ** _. I can fix that for you, Sammy. Don’t you worry. _

Sam shook his head. “Thank you for the information. Please leave.” His voice was cold.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked. He was pushing Sam, and he didn’t even know him. People were always pushing Sam to do more, to do what he was told.

_ Do it. What are you so afraid of? _

“I said,  **_go_ ** .” Sam’s hand clenched into a fist as he heard Thor leave the house, and he slammed his fist down onto the photo on the table.

“Nothing! I’m not afraid!” he yelled at the picture, both hands trembling. “Not anymore! You can’t scare me!” He beat his fists into the table repeatedly. The skin of his fists bled, but he activated his power to make sure he wouldn’t be able to feel it.

His smirking face.

The way his touch always meant pain.

The questioning.

_ What are you afraid of? _

__ __ **_What are you afraid of?_ **

**** **** **_TELL ME, SAMMY! WHAT. ARE. YOU. AFRAID. OF?_ **

**** **** “Sam? Sam, stop!” Bucky ran over to Sam when he saw what he was doing. He grabbed both his wrists with his metal hand, holding them against Sam’s chest. “You’re hurting yourself, Baby, please!”

Sam looked up at Bucky, still shaking noticeably. “I’m not scared anymore. Everyone keeps saying I’m scared. I’m not.” He shook his head and Bucky let go of Sam’s wrists, his expression soft.

“Come here, Baby. I got you.” He lifted Sam into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom. He set Sam down on the counter and rinsed both of his bloody fists before wrapping them in gauze. He pulled Sam to his chest, holding him tight as he lifted him into his arms. “I’m here for you.” He kissed Sam’s forehead.

Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and let his head rest on his chest. “I’m not scared anymore,” he breathed. “I can’t be. Not even if I wanted to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Bucky.”_
> 
> _Bucky swallowed hard, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes. For all the pleading he had done to get Sam’s attention, he never guessed that he would feel unsettled and insecure when he finally had those sharp, beautiful eyes on him._
> 
> _“This is a relationship, Buck.” Sam frowned, pulling his hands out of Bucky’s grip. “I. . .I can share everything with you, if that’s what you want. But first, you have to give as much as you’re getting.” His eyes were unwavering and void of tears as he spoke. “I have told you so much already. I have done nothing but put all of my trust in you.” He shut his eyes for a moment, then put his hand under Bucky’s chin as they opened, making Bucky look at him. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? I probably scared you, when I freaked out—“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a short af chapter
> 
> (im trying ok)

            “Sam, Baby, look at me.” Bucky stroked Sam’s bandaged knuckles with his index finger. “Just let me know what’s going on.”

            “Do you know what it feels like?” Sam’s voice was a soft, choked murmur. “Do you know what it’s like for someone to take everything that’s yours? To mix it up and try to make you into something you never wanted to be?”

Bucky bit his lip, his eyes downcast. He could tell Sam the truth, right now. He could place all his cards out on the table and tell Sam that he could understand his pain. “Yeah, Doll.” Bucky brought Sam’s injured hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss onto it. “I do.”

When he pulled back, Sam’s expression had changed. He was watching Bucky, waiting for him to continue.

Bucky looked away. “. . .This isn’t about me.” He mumbled, backpedaling on his decision to come clean. He had lost his nerve. “This is about you now. Let me take some of the pain away and share it with you.” He knew Sam had the power to make it happen, and he was offering. He wanted to make Sam hurt less. It didn’t matter if that meant he had to hurt as well.

“Bucky.”

Bucky swallowed hard, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes. For all the pleading he had done to get Sam’s attention, he never guessed that he would feel unsettled and insecure when he finally had those sharp, beautiful eyes on him.

“This is a relationship, Buck.” Sam frowned, pulling his hands out of Bucky’s grip. “I. . .I can share everything with you, if that’s what you want. But first, you have to give as much as you’re getting.” His eyes were unwavering and void of tears as he spoke. “I have told you so much already. I have done _nothing_ but put all of my trust in you.” He shut his eyes for a moment, then put his hand under Bucky’s chin as they opened, making Bucky look at him. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? I probably scared you, when I freaked out—“

“I’m not scared.” Bucky spoke quickly, his words slurring together as his thick Brooklyn accent peeked through, but it did nothing to take away from the firm resolve in his voice. “I could never fear you. I love you.” He reached up to hold one of Sam’s hands and moved it from under his chin. “But I’ll,” He paused. “I’ll understand if you no longer want me, once you know the truth.” He waited for Sam to move to shake his head, but stopped him with a raise of his hard before he could argue. “Don’t.” He begged. “You. . .you don’t know that, Doll. Just let me say my piece, first. Then decide.”

Sam brows knitted together in confusion, but he nodded anyway, choosing to honor Bucky’s wishes. “Okay.”

“They,” Bucky began, before shaking his head. “No. Here, I’ll start from the beginning. I was born March 10, 1917.” He stopped for a few moments to study Sam, taking in his reaction.

 His unique eye was revealed, and both his eyes had disappeared into his hairline, but that was to be expected from the information Bucky was giving him. He looked surprised, not disgusted.

“I was kidnapped during my time serving in the military.” Bucky continued. “They experimented on me. Stevie managed to get me back, but not for very long. We were ambushed on a train by Hydra. I fell, but the experimentations meant that I survived it. I landed on my left arm and crushed it. All the bones were shattered.” He spoke in short, choppy sentences, paying more attention to Sam’s reaction to each tidbit of new information than telling him the story. “It was the Russians that found me. But it wasn’t until I was with Hydra that I got my first new arm. Stark-issued metal, perfect for a new weapon.” He swallowed. “That’s when the real fun began. Over and over, no matter how much I fought, the put my brain in a blender into a I forgot everything that made me who I am. I didn’t know Bucky, or Steve, or anything at all. I was a mindless killing machine, and they convinced me that I was doing good. That I was a part of a greater cause. I killed so many people, Sam. For almost half a century, I did nothing but kill for Hydra.” Bucky’s voice shook, and Sam put a hand on his back, rubbing it gently until he could continue.

“I’m listening.” Sam reassured him. “Keep going.”

Bucky nodded. “The brainwashing made me unstable. To preserve me, they put me in cryogenic freeze whenever I wasn’t killing for them. The last time I was taken out of the freezer was when Hydra tried to get me to kill Stevie. Believe it or not, he saved my life and we all worked together to kill off Hydra.” He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, trying to hide how overwhelmed with emotion he was. He looked at Sam, waiting for his reaction. Bucky was damaged, almost beyond repair. Sam should know what he was getting into now. Bucky couldn’t hide the truth anymore.

Sam brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m proud of you.” He told Bucky. “After all that, you’re still able to be so gentle and loving with me.” He smiled at him. “I’ve already said this once, Buck, but I love you too. I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you’re coming with me.”

Bucky breathed out a heavy, relieved sigh. “Thank you. Now you need to tell me what happened out there.”

“I just. . .I remembered what it was like.” Sam ran his fingers over his bandages, feeling the scrape of blunt nails against them. “Back when I was still a teenager with the program. I thought I was tough shit before they took me, y’know. Son of a dead preacher, yet I somehow felt that even God was beneath me.” He closed his eyes, letting himself remember, using the calm of Bucky’s presence to keep him grounded. “Wasn’t any taller then than I am now. Still five-foot-nothing, but I didn’t care. Me being short and small didn’t really matter until they took me.” He stopped, his hands beginning to shake with anger as he remembered the beatings.

Bucky placed his cold, metal hand on Sam’s back, rubbing it gently. “Hey. I’m here.” He reminded him. “It’s okay. I’m with you.”

“There was a man there who was assigned to mold me into the weapon they needed. Thor came by and he showed me a picture of him that triggered something in me, that’s all. I’ll be fine.” Sam crawled into Bucky’s lap, allowing himself to be enveloped in his cold, oddly soothing arms. “Thank you.” He tucked his face into the space between Bucky’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the heady scent of his aftershave.

“If we keep this up, we’ll be going around in circles thanking each other.” Bucky chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s back. “I think we’ve both had enough of today. I could use a nap, want to join me?”

Sam nodded. He knew the nap was mostly for his benefit, and that Bucky probably wasn’t all that tired, but he was thankful for the offer. As soon as Nick Fury had a new underground facility, he’d be returning to work. When that time came, he’d need to be at his best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first thing Bucky noticed was that there was a cold, vacant spot where Sam had been laying in his arms before he had gone to sleep. The lights were off, making Bucky draw his eyebrows together as he searched for the man he loved. He went to the kitchen first, wondering if Sam had risen before he had and decided to make breakfast._   
>  _Nothing. The kitchen looked as if it had not been touched since he had dragged Sam out of it and to the bathroom to clean him up the day before. “Sam!” He yelled into the seemingly empty room. “Baby Doll, where are you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm returning to college soon and I won't be working, so I have time to sit down and write again :)

 

Sam and Bucky were both roused from sleep by the soft sound of Sam’s S.H.I.E.L.D-issued phone vibrating gently on the dresser near their bed, their fine-tuned senses attuned to even the quietest of disturbances.  
  
Sam reached out, answering the phone without bothering to check who it was. “Wilson.” He answered, his voice even and businesslike.  
  
“Nice to see that you’re awake. I have an assignment for you.” Nick’s voice had the slightest hint of a chuckle like he knew that Sam had been fast asleep just seconds before. “Something low profile. You can even do it right from where you are now, so you don’t have to go far out of hiding and risk appearing on HYDRA’s radar.” He paused for a moment, and Sam could hear fingers pressing against a keyboard on the other end of the call. It was barely there since the S.H.I.E.L.D computers were far from the dinosaurs that clicked loudly when you typed. “I’ve sent you the file containing the details. It’s encrypted, obviously, but I’m confident that it won’t take you very long to find what you need.”  
  
Before Sam could ever think of getting up and retrieving his laptop—another S.H.I.E.L.D-issued item—Buck was already handing it over with a quick press of lips to his cheek. He opened up, typing in his employee credentials to unlock the device before working on getting into the file. With his highly trained mind, it took him all of a minute before it was all revealed to him. “I’m in.” He told Nick. “I’ll send everything to you as soon as it’s finished.”  
  
“As expected.” Nick ended the call and Sam tossed the phone onto his bed, his eyes quickly scanning the file for all the information he would need, speedily typing notes for his report as he read. When he finished, he finally allowed the information given to him to sink in. “Wait a minute. . .” He breathed out, narrowing his eyes. “No. No, this can’t be possible. She should be off the radar almost completely. I. . .” He swallowed hard, not wanting to believe what he was reading. “We made sure of it.” His voice broke as he uttered the words, and he shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Was this some sick joke? Was Nick somehow toying with him by throwing this in front of his face, so soon after showing him the torturous photo?  
  
“Sam?” Bucky’s voice broke through Sam’s train of thought. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Sam turned the laptop, showing him the file. The first thing Bucky’s eyes landed on was a picture of Cassie’s smiling face, all white teeth contrasting against her deep brown skin.  
The one next to it was an incident that Sam had thought he’d managed to remove her involvement from. Instead, there was the news article from the day Cassie had discovered her powers. The lightning had been especially bad, randomly striking Chicago’s tallest buildings and a few nearby trees. She had nearly destroyed her playground set when a tree she struck came down on top of it. Sam and Lonnie had worked hard absolving the three-year-old of any guilt, and it ate at him to see that S.H.I.E.L.D had managed to pin the incident down to actually being her. And not only that, but they wanted to take her away and bring her in to be protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sam knew what that meant. This was not going to be like the situation with Nahla, where they were rescuing a little girl at the parents’ own request. Lonnie would never willingly let his oldest, his sweet little girl, be taken from her family. The situation would quickly escalate. There would be violence. The only family he had left would be torn apart, at best, and at worst...Sam couldn’t even allow himself to think about it. He had to stop this. “I have to call Director Fury. I have to convince him to let this go, to forget about Cassie.”  
  
“Sam. . .” Bucky pursed his lips sadly. “You and I both know that isn’t going to happen. You could come to a consensus over this if you gave it some time, Doll. S.H.I.E.L.D isn’t unreasonable. Let’s go back to sleep, think it over and then decide once you’re fully rested. It’s late.”  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment, and Bucky could see the gears turning in his brain as he stayed silent, before nodding and closing his laptop. “You’re right.” He agreed, giving Bucky a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He set the device aside and climbed back into bed, laying down on his side and facing Bucky. He laced the fingers of one of his hands with Bucky’s, bringing the other one up to stroke his cheek. “I just want you to know that I love you. And I’m so lucky to have met you.” He brushed his fingers over Bucky’s lips, watching his brow furrow.  
  
“Don’t say it like that.” Bucky shook his head, using his free hand to pull Sam’s lithe body against his own. He looked so small, so fragile, even though he was anything but.  
“Like what?” Sam gave Bucky another—obviously forced—smile.  
  
He didn’t return Sam’s smile. “Like you’re saying goodbye. You love me, Sam, and I love you. We can work through this together. We can make sure Cassie is safe and with her family.”  
“You’re right.” Sam’s expression softened, and he ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Sleep. We’ll figure everything out in the morning.” He kissed him gently at first, but Bucky chased his lips when he tried to pull away, using the arm around Sam’s to bring their bodies closer together, legs tangling under sheets.  
  
“Goodnight.” Bucky grinned when they finally ended the kiss, both panting quietly. He let Sam rest his head on his chest and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into the darkness of sleep.  
Sam closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to settle and his chest to rise and fall at a slow pace until he was sure Bucky was asleep. He used his power to force Bucky into a relaxed state, making him fall into a deep sleep that would not allow his movements to wake him. He blinked, his eyes returning to normal as he stopped using his power, then finally allowed himself to slowly creep out of bed. He would have to go completely empty-handed this time.  
  
It would all have to be replaced when he left. He thought he could trust S.H.I.E.L.D, but now they were after Cassie. He was wrong about them, and now they knew entirely too much because of his stupidity.  
  
They were same as everyone else. They just wanted human weapons, to use and manipulate as they pleased. That’s what they hired him for, too. Why Fury pushed to have him attend missions in his stead when Sam was only supposed to be a desk-worker.  
  
Sam had allowed himself to be sloppy about protecting his identity. He’d given them his real last name, his file that told them every incriminating detail on who he was. He’d gotten to know too many of S.H.I.E.L.D’s employees intimately and even fallen in love with one. For all he knew, that had all been a part of the ruse. He had to erase himself completely from S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar completely. He had to forget about everyone he had come to know.  
  
As Sam rushed out of the room, he allowed himself to linger and take one last look at Bucky’s sleeping face. Leaving him hurt the most. Even if it was all a lie to gain his trust, Sam still loved him. He looked away from Bucky before he changed his mind, reminding himself that he had to whatever was necessary to protect Cassie.  
  
As Sam reached his front door, nothing but the cash in his wallet and the clothes on his back with him, he considered taking his car, before he remembered the tracker they had placed on it and shook his head. He’d need a burner phone, a rental car, and all the money in his account before he really got to work.  
  
It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

The first thing Bucky noticed was that there was a cold, vacant spot where Sam had been laying in his arms before he had gone to sleep. The lights were off, making Bucky draw his eyebrows together as he searched for the man he loved. He went to the kitchen first, wondering if Sam had risen before he had and decided to make breakfast.  
  
Nothing. The kitchen looked as if it had not been touched since he had dragged Sam out of it and to the bathroom to clean him up the day before. “Sam!” He yelled into the seemingly empty room. “Baby Doll, where are you?”  
  
Again, no answer. Maybe he left. Took his car to the nearby store to pick something up. Bucky still wasn’t quite used to Sam’s daily routine, so he wouldn’t be surprised if that was something he did. He went to the front door, peeking out to see if the car was gone. Bucky took a deep breath when he saw that it was still there.  
  
“Phone. Where’s his phone?” Bucky tried to console himself, refusing to believe what he already knew to be true. Sam wouldn’t leave him. They had agreed to do this together. If Sam left, he would at least take Bucky with him...right?  
  
He heard Sam’s phone ring and dropped his own, letting it hit the floor with a crack as his glass screen protector shattered. He had to accept the truth. Sam had left him. Not sure what else to do, Bucky called Steve. Not only was he his best friend, but Steve was also a trusted member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe he could fix this before Sam became their enemy.  
  
Steve answered on the second ring. “Hm?” He mumbled, sounding tired.  
  
“Sam’s gone,” Bucky said into the cracked screen of his phone.  
  
“Did someone take him? Is he in danger?”  
  
“No, no. . .” Bucky shook his head. “He left, Steve. While I was asleep, he left...and I don’t think he’s coming back.”  
  
“I don’t understand. . .”  
  
“Sam’s niece. I can’t say much on this line, it’s not secure, but he left because of her.”  
  
“Oh.” Bucky heard shuffling on Steve’s end of the line. “I’m going to see Fury. I should see what’s going on. We can’t just let him leave, Buck. You and I both know that.”  
  
“Yeah.” Bucky took another deep breath, trying to compose himself. “I’ll be there, too. Sorry, I should’ve considered that.”  
  
“It’s fine. I know you love him. I’ll see you there.” He hung up.

* * *

 

All the devices he had given Sam were fried, and Nick Fury needed to know why. Everything down to even the tiniest tracking device had been rendered completely useless, and now that he had his tech employees searching for him, they were coming up with results that Nick knew were falsified. He had everything down to the smallest detail on Samuel Thomas Wilson, including all his siblings and his parents, and yet every result they were getting showed that Sam Wilson had been dead for almost ten years. Approximately, since HYDRA had kidnapped them. The same result came up for Lonnie, and all the kids he and his wife had apparently never existed, to begin with. The only result he had was from when they searched for all information Lonnie’s wife, Kisha. But the trail there ended before she and Lonnie met.  
  
“Search for any possible aliases and anything in the database that corresponds with the DNA we have of Sam on file!” Nick barked orders at his agents, becoming increased irritated at the situation. He was already on edge when Bucky and Steve approached him with matching frowns on their faces.  
  
“Where is Wilson, Soldier?” He shouted at Bucky, who schooled his expression into an emotionless mask quickly.  
  
“I’m sure you’re already aware of this, Director, but based on my findings Sam fled after finding out that his niece was the next assignment.”  
  
Nick cursed. “You and Wilson were lovers.” He stated, point-blank. “I need you to set that aside for a moment and help me track him down.”  
  
“Of course,” Steve answered before Bucky could. “We all want to find Sam.”  
  
“Director Fury,” Bucky spoke with much more respect than usual, but only because of him having to force down the tears that he wanted to shed. “If—scratch that, when we find Sam, what are you going to do?”  
  
The easiest course of action would be to punish him. He was already proving to be more dangerous than they’d initially thought. Bucky didn’t doubt that they’d have to use force to bring him in, to begin with, and just the thought of Sam being hurt made him see red. What happened after, though, made him sick. Director Fury was nothing if not sympathetic, but his compassion came with consequences, and betrayal was the easiest way to receive his wrath.  
  
Being an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t result in a calm resolution. Once you were brought in, you became a prisoner. You were tortured—never killed—but tortured to the point where death would be merciful. Bucky couldn’t just stand by and allow that to happen.  
  
“I haven’t decided,” Nick answered honestly. “If what you’re saying is correct, and he ghosted us, you have to understand that I can’t let something like that slide. Even if I did like Sam, and enjoy having him as a part of our company.” He took a deep breath, and Steve squeezed his best friend’s shoulder as they braced themselves for what he would say next. “Sam is dangerous. His abilities are beyond what either of you could possibly comprehend. He controls everything that humanity relies on to go about our day to day lives. We cannot afford to go easy on him.”  
  
“Then I want to request to be removed from consideration of the mission to retrieve him.” Bucky clenched his jaw.  
  
“This isn’t a retrieval mission.” Nick crossed his arms. “We have to either capture or eradicate. Backing out of this mission is not an option. We need all the manpower we’ve got, and you may be the only one who even has a chance, because of how he feels about you.”  
  
Bucky hung his head. He didn’t want to do this. It felt wrong, even if he knew that Nick was right. Sam not only had all of his power at his disposal but entirely too many of S.H.I.E.L.D’s secrets as well. Even so, he couldn’t just sit by idly and let them use him against Sam. He had to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
